Parce que je suis un Malfoy !
by Yumii-Chan
Summary: Drarry bientôt lemon Et si le seul qui comprenait votre peine d'être seul et rejeté était votre pire ennemi ? Harry découvre que Draco Malfoy n'est peut-être pas l'ordure qu'il croyait... ou il le cache bien... désolée de ce résumé pourri
1. Un nouveau visage

**Parce que je suis un Malfoy !**

**Book : Harry Potter**

**Couples : Drarry, et peut-être RW/HG  
**

**Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à J.K.Rowling. S'ils étaient à moi, Poudlard ne serait qu'un énorme bahut où tous les étudiants couchent ensemble... Finalement, il vaut mieux les laisser à J.K. XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau visage**

"pfff... Comment puis-je arriver à discuter avec ces deux gorilles ?! Ils ne comprennent rien à rien et ne savent pas aligner deux phrases à la suite !" pensait Draco Malfoy passablement énervé qui, dans une cour du château de Poudlard, tentait en vain d'avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec Crabbe et Goyle. Mais soudain, une foule débarqua avec en tête, oh comme par hasard, Harry Potter, son ennemi juré, "L'enfant-qui-a-survécu" comme tout le monde sorcier aimait l'appeler... "_pfff... pathétique !"_

De la masse de Gryffondors on pouvait entendre des _"Vas-y Harry !" "Je pourrai l'essayer après ?" "C'est le balai le plus rapide !"._

"Encore_ Potter_... cracha le jeune blond en se retournant, ...et sa foule d'admirateurs..."

Il observa le brun à la cicatrice enfourcher son nouveau balai un peu anxieux, et, avant même d'avoir put se mettre dans une position confortable, l'Eclair de Feu décolla à une vitesse telle qu'il était difficile de le voir à l'oeil nu.

Tandis qu'Harry hurlait de surprise (et qui sait peut-être même de peur), ses fans eux étaient en complète admiration devant le sorcier, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore plus le jeune Malfoy.

"N'ont-ils donc jamais vu un balai de leur vie, ces _imbéciles_ ?!"

Draco les regardait avec dégoût, fronçant le nez et les examina tous des pieds à la tête.

Lorsque le sorcier prodige redescendit sur la terre ferme, tout le monde se rua sur lui, les garçons lui faisant une accolade sympathique, les filles le dévorant des yeux.

Harry leur sourit béatement, encore légèrement étourdit par ce vol, en remercia quelques uns pour leurs compliments puis, son regard se fixa sur le Serpentard blond argenté. Ce dernier le jaugea à son tour avec mépris puis se retourna en direction de la Grande salle, prenant bien soin de faire voler sa cape corbeau derrière lui. Le sourire de Potter disparut aussitôt.

"Harry ! Harry ! le réveilla Finnegan

- hum ? ah... oui quoi ?

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu me prêterai ton balai après ?"

Non, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu n'avait jamais affirmé une chose pareille mais avec le plus beau de ses faux sourires, il tendit son nouvel Eclair de Feu à son camarade avant de s'éclipser vers la salle commune. Personne ne remarqua son absence ; tous étaient en train de s'extasier devant le balai et se disputaient pour l'avoir.

Arrivé dans la grande pièce au plafond ensorcelé, aux immenses tables et aux innombrables bougies volantes, Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver son ennemi, la salle étant presque vide. Draco était assis à la table Serpentard avec ses deux "amis".

Pendant que le jeune Malfoy faisait son éternel monologue en rabaissant le Survivant et les pots de colle Gryffy qui allaient avec, les deux gorilles se contentaient d'hocher de la tête. Cette attitude adoptée bien évidemment pour ne pas s'attirer la colère du riche Serpentard eut l'effet inverse : leur mutisme et leur lâcheté l'irrita encore plus et il les congédia d'un geste de main, comme pour chasser un parasite.

Le jeune homme brun hésitait un peu à aller à sa rencontre, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire jeter et humilier en beauté, mais il n'eut pas à se décider : le blond l'avait repéré. Le visage, pourtant si beau au naturel, de ce dernier se crispa et se durcit à la simple vue d'Harry. Une expression à vous glacer le sang.

Potter déglutit puis s'avança lentement vers son vieil ennemi.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Potter ? Te cirer les pompes par exemple ?

- Malfoy, le sarcasme te va très mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien.

- Alors dégage !

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, Malfoy !"

A ces mots, Draco fronça les sourcils et bondit de l'interminable banc, fou de rage. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Qui était-il pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de sa part ? Lui, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, une des plus riches et respectées familles du pays, se faisait marcher sur les pieds par un... un... lui !

"Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça, balafré ?! Si c'est ça, tu peux dégager ! Va donc rejoindre tes _amis_ !

- Oui eh bien moi j'en ai !"

Ces paroles avaient échappées au brun, et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt le regretter.

Harry planta son regard vert et calme dans ces deux orbes grises où il avait put déceler au mot amis, un éclair de tristesse.

Harry se sentit mal d'un coup... Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir pitié de Draco, après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il n'avait pas d'ami. Le blond était tellement antipathique, froid, cruel, vil...

Finalement, constatant que l'héritier Malfoy s'énervait un peu plus à chaque seconde pendant lesquels il ne bougeait pas, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une des sorties de la grande salle pour rejoindre la foule de Gryffondor.

A quelques pas de l'ouverture, il envoya un regard discret par dessus son épaule vers sa Némésis. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et était toujours debout, fixant la table sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Puis il s'assit, empoigna fermement sa chevelure blonde à deux mains, et, malgré la distance assez importante qui les séparait, Harry aperçut, s'ajoutant à la colère et l'impression de tristesse dans son visage, une expression de désespoir déformant les traits du Serpentard.

Bien sûr, le jeune Potter détestait ce garçon, il avait une quantité infinie de défauts mais au fond, il le comprenait et compatissait.

Il ne pouvait oublier ces moments loin de Poudlard, ça lui faisait l'effet de quitter sa famille pour se retrouver avec de parfaits inconnus. Dans le monde moldu, il n'avait aucun ami, personne ne le comprenait, et pire : tout le monde le haïssait et le méprisait. S'il n'avait pas Poudlard et ses amis, il ne serait qu'une âme errante sans identité. Cette école était sa maison, sa famille.

A cette pensée, Harry sourit, puis il regarda son éternel ennemi : lui non plus en dehors de l'école de sorcellerie il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de réelle famille car son père a toujours du travail et sa mère... eh bien sa mère, Draco ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Mais le jeune Malfoy n'a aucun ami non plus à Poudlard... Enfin, en tout cas, pas de _vrais_ amis. Il était seul, partout où il allait. Une expression douloureuse put se lire sur le visage du brun. Il voulait aller voir le Serpentard, lui parler, lui dire que tout s'arrangerai s'il faisait quelques efforts, et même, qui sait, tenter de devenir son ami, mais Harry voyait déjà la scène d'ici : "Toi ? Potter ? Mon ami ?" et il exploserait de rire en lui balançant quelques gentillesses au visage.

Alors le Survivant tourna la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

On était en hivers et le crépuscule arriva rapidement. Les soirées étaient extrêmement froides, et le vent violent.

Les élèves encore dehors rentrèrent dans la grande salle où le banquet allait bientôt commencer. Les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se placèrent à leurs tables respectives, ainsi que les professeurs. Tous commencèrent à discuter, même Rusard dans un coin isolé parlait à sa chatte Miss Teigne.

"Wooaaw ! Harry ! Tu es vraiment un mec chanceux !!

- Ron, je crois qu'il avait compris sans avoir besoin de le répéter 20 fois !

- Mais Hermione, c'est vrai quoi ! Un Eclair de feu ! Un Eclair de feu !!

- Oui, oui j'ai entendu...

- Pfff... Les filles ça ne comprend vraiment rien aux balais... soupira Ron.

- Ecoute Ron, je te le prêterai quand tu veux puisque tu as l'air de tellement apprécier mon Eclair de feu, dit Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule

Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

- Pour de vrai ?!

- Bien sûr !

- Harry !! T'es vraiment un chic type ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon meilleur ami !! Tiens ! Pour te remercier, je te donnerai la moitié de mon poulet !"

Potter apprécia le geste, même si le banquet était à volonté, il savait que son ami adorait le poulet, surtout celui de Poudlard : il avait "_quelque chose d'envoûtant, d'encore plus délicieux, quelque chose de... magique !" _comme aimait le dire Ron.

Comme signe de remerciement, Harry lui sourit.. Sourire rendu.

Soudain, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, fit un bref discours comme à son habitude, puis enfin, tapa deux fois dans ses mains et les tables se garnirent d'elles-mêmes de nourriture servie dans des plats dorés, les couverts apparus étaient eux en argent.

Les yeux des jeunes sorciers s'extasièrent ; même s'ils étaient maintenant habitués à ce genre de repas, cela restait quand même incroyable et rudement appétissant !!

Le plus jeune fils Weasley se jeta bien évidemment sur les cuisses de poulet luisantes et ruisselantes de gras. Il en prit une d'en chaque main, mordit à pleine dent dans l'une, mâcha comme il put, avala bruyamment, puis lorsqu'il s'apprêta à attaquer la deuxième, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui semblait tourmenté et regardait fixement devant lui l'air un peu triste. Alors Ron lui tendit sa deuxième cuisse.

"Tiens, Harry."

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

"Oh oui. Merci..."

Le jeune Potter prit une petite bouchée de la volaille, feignant un sourire au rouquin. Ron fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, 'Ry ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que j'aime ! C'est vraiment délicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ça l'est ! s'exclama Ron en souriant, mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Moui... Enfin je suis plus ou moins fatigué c'est tout, ne t'en fait pas."

Weasley sourit à son ami et hocha de la tête comme pour dire "j'ai compris".

Le jeune Survivant retourna alors à sa contemplation, cette vue dont il s'était si souvent plaint mais qui semblai sans intérêt sans Lui.

_Malfoy_ n'était pas à la table des Serpentards

Harry culpabilisait peut-être était-ce à cause de cette conversation de tout à l'heure... Il avait eut l'air tellement bouleversé, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait put voir une telle expression sur le visage si froid, cruel ou parfois indifférent et impassible de son ennemi juré. Jamais il n'aurait put imaginer un seul instant qu'il verrait de tels traits de désespoir sur le visage pâle de Draco. Cela devait vraiment l'avoir touché, peut-être une vieille plaie toujours à vif, et ne cicatrisera sûrement jamais.

Assez ! Harry devait chasser ce blond arrogant qui lui torturait l'esprit ! Cependant... son coeur de Gryffondor l'en empêchait...

"Ron, Hermione, je suis crevé... Je vais me coucher.

- Mais tu as à peine mangé !

- Ron a raison, il faut manger pour prendre des forces.

- Merci mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- Bon...

- Comme tu voudras..."

L'adolescent se leva, traversa l'étroit "couloir" entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Poufsouffles, pour atteindre la porte menant aux escaliers, puis sortit.

* * *

Il emprunta le premier escalier à gauche mais celui-ci semblant de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là le mena bien entendu à l'opposé de sa direction.

_"Saleté d'escalier..." _pesta-t-il.

Finalement, après en avoir essayé un certain nombre, le brun à la cicatrice prit la décision de faire tout le tour à pied pour atteindre... la volière. En effet, Harry désirait juste s'isoler un peu, et il en profiterai pour rappeler Hedwige qui n'était pas encore rentrée de sa balade (avec ce temps, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle rentre immédiatement même si elle y était habituée).

Harry monta les nombreuses marches menant à la volière, où il arriva essoufflé. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, de plus, le froid lui avait gelé les poumons, il ne sentait presque plus son visage et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Il releva finalement la tête et apperçut une silhouette emmitouflée dans un manteau noir, une écharpe rayée verte et blanche qui volait au vent, autour du cou. Le jeune Gryffondor se redressa et il reconnu la chevelure blonde si claire de son ennemi. Ce dernier était accoudé sur la rampe du balcon et observait le lac sur lequel la lune se refletait.

Draco ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner il prit une grande inspiration, et souffla :

"Potter... Je ne peux donc pas être seul un moment, il faut que Monsieur-le-Survivant vienne me chercher..."

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'était pas venu manger ; il voulait être seul lui aussi.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois Potter ?

- Je ne te cherchais pas, Malfoy.

- ..."

Le brun comprit à l'expression du blond qu'il avait encore fait une gaffe, mais quoi ? Il devait pourtant être habitué à ce genre de paroles, et par ailleurs, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de particulièrement méchant ou blessant dans cette phrase. Cependant, il tenta quand même de se rattraper -Gryffondor oblige.

"Enfin je veux dire, je voulais être seul... Apparemment toi aussi, donc je vais juste récupérer Hedwidge et je ne te déranges pas plus.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, balafré... soupira Draco presque imperceptiblement.

Harry se retourna, sa fidèle chouette au bras.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

Le jeune homme blond ferma douloureusement les yeux : la première fois lui avait écorché la bouche, la deuxième allait peut-être le tuer lui et sa fierté de Malfoy par la même occasion. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être l'envie de ne pas être complètement seul _aujourd'hui _ou le fait de parler à quelqu'un qui puisse un minimum le comprendre avaient prit le pas sur cette fierté _Malfoyenne_.

"Alors puisque tu as des problèmes auditifs je vais répéter une dernière fois... Tu ne me déranges pas... balafré."

Ce dernier mot, le brun aurait put s'en passer mais il comprit bien vite que c'était une vaine tentative pour le Serpentard de rester lui-même et de montrer qu'il avait le dessus, qu'il lui était supérieur.

Bah, Harry avait eut le temps de s'y habituer alors il s'appuya au mur adjacent à la rampe sur laquelle son ennemi s'accoudait. Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire, le Serpentard pouvait très bien faire une saute d'humeur au moindre geste ou au moindre mot du Gryffy -il était beaucoup trop calme-, alors il préférait se taire et rester immobile. Ce fut pourtant le blond qui commença la "conversation".

"Zut, je n'ai pas de montre... Quelle heure est-il ?

- Hem... _Harry sortit sa montre_, il est 8 heures du soir.

- pfff...

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes du couvre-feu maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... demain sera un jour meilleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- _Tous_ les jours sont meilleurs que celui-ci..."

Le Survivant eut une énorme boule dans la gorge. Peut-être faisait-il allusion à ce matin ? Peut-être que ça avait été la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ?

_"Par Merlin, Harry ! Arrête de te torturer l'esprit ! De un, ce n'est sûrement pas ça, et de deux... enfin mince quoi ! C'est ton ennemi ! Il n'en ferait pas de même pour toi alors laisse-le !" _hurlait la voix de la raison dans la tête du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci privilégiait davantage la voix du Gryffondor qui était en lui. Parfois, le brun souhaitait avoir été un Serpentard pour pouvoir ignorer les gens et leurs sentiments facilement. A force, il ne s'écoutait même plus lui-même.

_"Allez Harry ! _recommença cette petite voix,_ si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! Joue la carte de l'innocence." _Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tord cette fois...

"Et... hésita le brun, pou-pourquoi ce jour est-il si... dur ?"

Draco soupira profondément, comme exaspéré, ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer les craintes d'Harry. Il s'attendait déjà à une phrase cinglante comme "On a la mémoire courte, Potter ! Tu ne te souviens pas être venu me défier sans raison et m'avoir enfoncé ? Moi je n'oublierai pas !". Bien sûr, le Survivant exagérait peut-être un peu les choses mais bon...

Il entendit soudain l'héritier Malfoy prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait annoncer un décès, ou une chose tout aussi grave ou triste.

"Aujourd'hui... C'est mon anniversaire." lâcha finalement Draco d'une voix douloureuse.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, mais sa culpabilité augmenta d'autant plus. Aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour, il aurait _vraiment _mieux fait de se taire et de le laisser tranquille.

"Un anniversaire n'est pas censé être un jour triste...

- Oh bien sûr ! Toi tu as un tas d'amis et tout Poudlard est à tes pieds ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être... comme moi.

- Je le sais peut-être mieux que ce que tu ne le crois.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien... commença le brun en s'accoudant à côté de lui, Hedwidge sur son épaule, et fixant les nuages, avant que je ne sache que j'étais un sorcier, dans le monde Moldu-

Au mot "Moldu" Draco se crispa et fit une grimace qu'Harry perçut même s'il ne lui faisait pas face. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette attitude hautaine et raciste mais il continua quand même.

-...donc dans le monde _non-sorcier, _j'étais complètement rejeté, chaque anniversaire je le passais seul, dans un placard ou bien à préparer une fête pour mon sale cousin... Je me faisait souvent battre, non seulement par ma soi-disant famille mais aussi par les autres Moldus de mon établissement..."

Ces révélations avaient quelque peu choqué et surpris Malfoy. _Lui_ ? Harry Potter, le Survivant, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération se faisait battre par de simple Moldus ?!_ Lui_, passait ses anniversaire seul... dans un placard ?

Draco se retourna, souriant. Mais pas un sourire moqueur, ni supérieur. C'était un sourire... indescriptible. Le blond voulait dire par là qu'il trouvait ça ironique, mais triste, qu'il était heureux mais aussi surpris que Potter lui ai fait ces révélations, et bien entendu, il fit comprendre à Harry qu'un jour, il allait s'en servir contre lui.

En fait, lorsqu'il avait commencé son récit, le jeune Survivant avait été poussé à lui faire ces confidences, des flash-back lui tiraillant la tête. C'était comme s'il racontait à son ennemi ce qu'il voyait. Encore une fois dans la même journée, il sentit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

"Donc si je résume bien, continua le blond, tu n'as pas de famille non plus.

- Si !

Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur le visage rougit par le froid du brun alors qu'une expression interrogative se faisait sur celui plus blanc du blond.

- Poudlard... Professeur Dumbledore, les Weasley, les Gryffondors, Hermione...

- Oh je t'en prie... Je vois pas comment tu peux considérer une Sang-de-Bourbe comme ton amie ou un membre de ta famille !

- Arrête avec tes histoires de sang pur ou impur, Malfoy ! s'énerva Harry.

- D'accord, d'accord..."

Le silence qui régnait entre eux se brisa sous un souffle gelé et bruyant du vent, et Draco reprit.

"Au moins tu as une famille...

- Et tes parents ?

- Quels parents ? Tu veux parler des deux abrutis qui me servent de père et de mère ? pfff... Ils ne voient que l'argent et la renommée...

Harry trouvait ça ironique venant de la bouche du Prince Serpentard.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas put les voir aujourd'hui ?

- Je dis ça parce qu'ils ont encore oublié mon anniversaire et qu'à la place d'une lettre de vœux ou un cadeau ils m'ont envoyé ça !

Draco jeta une enveloppe décachetée qu'il sortit de sa poche au visage de son voisin qui la lue silencieusement.

- ...

Sur la lettre, il pouvait lire d'une écriture manuscrite presque parfaite :

"_Très cher Draco,_

_ Ta mère et moi t'annonçons que malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas rentrer à la maison ces vacances prochaines. En effet, j'ai reçu une promotion. Cependant, je pars en voyage d'affaire à compter d'aujourd'hui pendant trois mois, bien sûr ta mère ne m'accompagne pas, mais elle organise plusieurs fêtes conviant les plus riches et respectées familles de sorciers du pays. De ce fait, elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de toi et les elfes de maisons seront beaucoup trop occupés eux aussi. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras._

_ Comporte-toi bien et fait honneur aux Malfoys._

_Cordialement,_

_ Lucius, ton père."_

Cette lettre était aussi froide que son expéditeur. Et aucune affection n'en émanait...

Harry leva un regard triste vers l'héritier Malfoy. Il se sentait mal pour lui. Pourtant, ce dernier continuait de regarder fixement devant lui, les yeux légèrement plissés, les sourcils un peu froncés, impassible.

Nonchalamment il continua.

"De plus, personne aujourd'hui même à Serpentard ne s'en est souvenu ou ne m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire... Chaque année c'est la même chose. C'est pour cela que je suis pressé que cette journée pourrie s'achève. Quelle heure est-il à présent, Potter ?

- ...

- Potter ?

- Hein ? euh ah oui ! L'heure ! Il est... 8 heures 30.

- Merci."

Il avait bien entendu ? Malfoy avait dit "merci" ?! Le jeune blond arrogant devait vraiment se sentir mal...

Effectivement ! Voilà que le jeune homme se mit à caresser le doux plumage d'Hedwidge qui lui monta sur le bras pour mieux être cajolée. Harry n'en revenait pas : Draco Malfoy était tendre avec un animal !

"Elle est magnifique... Prends-en soin et ne la laisse pas exposée au vent glacial comme ça !

- Tu t'y connais en hibou ?

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, je m'occupais du hibou de mon père. Lui disait que ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy de s'occuper d'un vulgaire oiseau alors que les elfes de maison peuvent le faire mais j'adorais ça. Un jour, un de ces foutus elfes qui avait prit l'habitude que je le nourrisse ne s'en est pas du tout occupé pendant que j'étais à Poudlard... Après l'avoir bien battu, je l'ai fait renvoyé sur le champ et depuis, père n'a pas voulu m'en racheter un : il ne voulait pas qu'on me voit me salir pour un animal.

- Et ton hibou ?

- Ce vieux machin ? Draco désigna d'un signe de tête un hibou marron dont les plumes le quittaient facilement au vol, Il est vieux comme le monde ! Il ne sert strictement qu'à envoyer et recevoir du courrier, mais je ne prend aucun plaisir à m'en occuper... Crabbe et Goyle le font pour un gâteau.

- Je vois...

- Et puis, je préfère les chouettes. En général elles sont plus gracieuses et plus agressives que les mâles

- Et selon toi, l'agressivité est une qualité...?

- Bien sûr ! Car c'est là que l'on reconnaît si elle nous aime ou pas : si elle est d'une nature agressive avec tout le monde, mais qu'elle fait exception pour toi, cela ne veut-il pas dire que tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour elle ?

- Eh bien... oui je suppose...

- Dans ton cas, je pense qu'Henvy-

- Hedwidge, rectifia Harry.

- Oui bon c'est pareil ! En tout cas je pense qu'Hedwidge t'apprécie beaucoup.

- A quoi tu vois ça ? Avec toi aussi elle se laisse faire après tout.

- Oui forcément, elle ne va pas dire non à quelques caresses mais elle revient vers toi naturellement même lorsqu'elle n'est pas intéressée...

Harry observa Draco : jamais il ne l'avait vu parler comme ça. Il ne lâchait aucune remarque déplaisante, il en parlait sérieusement et passionnément. Il souriait même gentiment à la chouette. Un sourire que le brun ne lui connaissait pas, un sourire sympathique et sincère. Soudain, ses yeux gris vinrent se poser dans ceux verts de son ennemi, et le sourire si magnifique et gentil se changea en sourire moqueur, pourtant toujours magnifique.

- Je crois qu'on peut comparer ta chouette aux Gryffondors !

- Espèce de...!"

Le jeune Malfoy éclata de rire. Un rire tout aussi magnifique que l'était son sourire.

Harry se retenait pourtant pour ne pas rire lui aussi mais ne put empêcher quelques sourires nerveux de venir s'introduire sur ses lèvres gercées.

Le brun à la cicatrice baissa son regard vers le sol couvert de neige. L'attention nettement baissée de son ennemi lui permit de faire une boule de neige et de lui envoyer juste en dessous du visage, sur son écharpe de Serpentard.

Ce fut au tour du Survivant d'éclater de rire, enfin pas longtemps puisque Draco répliqua au quart de tour et lui renvoya une boule de neige sur le torse. Hedwidge, secouée, s'envola rejoindre ses congénères en attendant que la bataille de boule de neige s'arrête enfin.

Les deux éternels rivaux riaient de bon cœur tout en s'envoyant mutuellement les missiles gelés dessus, évitant tout de même le visage.

Soudain, le sol couvert de givre fit glisser le Prince Serpentard en arrière, autrement dit : dans les escaliers ! Le Gryffondor se précipita, lui attrapa fermement le bras et le tira vers lui avec une grande difficulté. Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent entraînés contre le mur opposé, Harry manqua de se fracturer la colonne vertébrale et Draco, à sa droite, manqua lui de se déboîter l'épaule.

Après un long gémissement de plainte de la part des deux jeunes hommes, Malfoy demanda, le visage encore crispé par la douleur :

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Potter ?

- Gryffondor, répliqua ce dernier comme seule excuse ce qui fit ricaner le blond.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'un Serpentard n'aurait jamais fait ça, sauf dans son intérêt !

- C'est là la différence entre nous deux, Malfoy.

- haha ! Sûrement oui..."

Les deux sorciers se remirent de leurs émotions, silencieux et songeurs.

Le jeune brun se releva enfin, et tendit la main au Serpentard pour l'aider à faire de même. Ce dernier la prit fermement et une fois debout, s'enleva les restes de neige sur ses habits noirs de quelques revers de main.

Harry appela Hedwidge sur son bras et Draco en profita pour la cajoler encore une fois. Caresser la chouette lui donnait toujours ce sourire, un peu nostalgique et tendre à la fois. Le brun contempla le blond, ses yeux gris métalliques, ses cheveux d'une couleur unique toujours parfaitement coiffés, son nez légèrement retroussé un peu rouge à cause du froid, ses dents rondes à part les canines, elles, très pointues et sa bouche... indescriptible... Une buée épaisse en sortait à chacune de ses expirations.

Harry secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place puis se dirigea vers l'escalier sur lequel son ennemi avait failli se fracasser le crâne il y a de cela environ dix minutes.

Avant de les descendre, il se retourna, et c'est avec son plus beau sourire, et un peu de timidité qu'il lui dit :

"Joyeux anniversaire, Malfoy..."

Puis il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors, laissant en plan le blond surpris, touché et désorienté...

* * *

Lorsque le jeune Survivant arriva dans son dortoir, il découvrit une foule de Gryffondors tellement agités qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Les expressions sur leur visage étaient inquiétantes et Harry prit soudainement peur.

"Euh... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sur ces mots, tous ses camarades se retournèrent vers lui et ouvrirent d'énormes yeux.

Hermione se leva et se jeta à son cou.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle, C'est toi !

- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Pourquoi sembliez-vous si inquiets ?

- Pourquoi ?! hurla Ron, Parce que mon meilleur ami a quitté la grande salle il y a une heure et demi en disant qu'il allait se coucher et que lorsque je vais regarder si il dort bien, je trouve un lit vide !!

- C'est vrai Harry, dit Hermione en relâchant son étreinte, on était tous morts d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu ?"

Le jeune sorcier prodige sentit tous les regards sur lui, pendus à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse.

Harry ne savait que dire ; il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il était avec le Prince Serpentard, faisant une bataille de boules de neige !

"Euh...eh-eh bien... balbutia-t-il sous le regard insistant de ses deux meilleurs amis, je suis allé chercher Hedwidge à la volière, déclara-t-il finalement en désignant pour preuve la chouette blanche sur son bras.

- Et ça t'as prit... une heure et demi...? insista encore Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non mais les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête."

Le jeune Potter tentait de se décontracter un peu pour paraître plus crédible. Après tout, il ne leur mentait pas ! Il ne disait juste qu'une partie de l'histoire...

Les Gryffondors furent tous soulagés. Ils s'étaient déjà attendu au pire : de la fugue au suicide -vu la mine qu'il avait à la grande salle-. Filligan avait même supposé que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'avait enlevé ou pire... Les sorciers de cette maison ont beaucoup d'imagination...

Oui, tous se détendirent exceptés Ron et Hermione qui sentaient bien que leur ami leur cachait quelque chose d'autre. Hermione le regardait de ses yeux marron, perplexe et inquiète, tandis que le Weasley, lui, le jaugeait de son regard bleu à la fois triste qu'Harry ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui dire ce qui ne va pas, mais aussi inquiet et perplexe que son amie.

Les conversations remplirent rapidement la salle commune d'animation et de bruit, les jeunes sorciers étaient rassurés.

Harry ne supporta pas plus longtemps le regard de ses meilleurs amis. Il les prit alors en aparté.

"Hermione, Ron, je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr ! répondirent en cœur les susnommés, heureux de voir que le sorcier se confie à eux"

Il les emmena dans sa chambre et les invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le lit de Ron tandis que lui, s'installait sur le sien, légèrement stressé.

Le brun jouait avec ses doigts en fixant le sol.

Leur avouer qu'il avait passé une heure avec Malfoy, qu'ils avaient parlé de choses plus ou moins personnelles que eux seuls peuvent comprendre, qu'ils avaient fait une bataille de boules de neige ensemble... Tout cela relevait presque de la trahison ! Sympathiser avec leur grand ennemi Serpentard !

"Ha-Harry ? le réveilla Ron.

- Ah ! euh... oui donc... je pense que vous avez remarqué que...

- Qu'il manque une partie de l'histoire, le coupa Hermione.

- C'est ça. Et donc, étant mes deux meilleurs amis, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir.

Il y eut un grand silence. Le sorcier brun cherchait ses mots, et finalement, il choisi la phrase simple, courte, directe et compréhensible.

- En fait à la volière, il y avait Malfoy. Et...

- Je le savais !! hurla le rouquin faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- Bah que ce sale serpent lui avait ruiné le moral ! Déjà ce matin quand tu es allé dans la grande salle et qu'il y était aussi, tu en es ressorti bizarre et monotone, tout comme tout à l'heure au dîner !

- Mais oui ! s'écria Hermione à son tour, Dis Harry, il t'a encore roué d'insultes à la volière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien... Oui c'est ça, dit le brun légèrement rouge de honte de mentir une fois de plus à ses amis.

- Raahh cette sale fouine... pesta Weasley, Ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il dit ! Il est purement et simplement jaloux de toi.

- Ron a raison, Harry. La prochaine fois, ignore-le !

- Ou jette-lui un sort de pétrification !!

- Ron, c'est interdit voyons, soupira la studieuse sorcière.

- A qui il ira le raconter une fois sa mâchoire de Malfoy arrogant pétrifiée ?"

Le rouquin lança un clin d'oeil espiègle à son ami, ce qui le fit rire, et finalement, Hermione aussi.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable de rire avec ses amis alors que le Serpentard, lui, était peut-être resté dehors, seul, au froid.

Par Merlin, depuis quand ressentait-il de la compassion et de l'inquiétude pour ce détestable Draco Malfoy ?!

* * *

Voilou, je travaille sur le prochain chapitre. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, faites-le moi savoir n.n (Et si l'envie vous prend, appuyez sur le petit bouton magique en bas à gauche "Reviews").


	2. Coup de froid

**Parce que je suis un Malfoy !**

**Book : Harry Potter**

**Couples : Drarry, et peut-être RW/HG  
**

**Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à J.K.Rowling. S'ils étaient à moi, Poudlard ne serait qu'un énorme bahut où tous les étudiants couchent ensemble... Finalement, il vaut mieux les laisser à J.K. XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Coup de froid**

Enfin le matin tant attendu, l'annonce d'un jour nouveau, celui le plus éloigné de son prochain anniversaire.

Allongé sur son lit les bras croisés derrière sa chevelure blonde, à ressasser les évènements de la veille, Draco tentait de se convaincre que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion ou un rêve. Non. Un cauchemar : il aurait joué avec Potter ? Il se serait amusé avec ce Griffy ? Il se serait confié à son ennemi juré ? Et pire, cet ennemi aurait été le seul à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire !? Oui, ça devait être un cauchemar horrible.

Pourtant, le Serpentard savait bien que cela s'était réellement passé, et même s'il tentait de se persuader du contraire, il se sentait un peu plus léger aujourd'hui, un peu plus... heureux ?

Non ! Impossible. Pas grâce à Potter.

Draco ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête, de penser à autre chose.

Les paupières closes, dans l'obscurité,le silence...

"Joyeux anniversaire, Malfoy..." retentit la voix douce et chaleureuse du Griffondor.

Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux, retenant un cri d'éxaspération. Pourquoi diable était-ce si difficile d'oublier ce sourire timide et gentil, tout comme son propriétaire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ces trois foutus mots ?

La porte grinçante de sa chambre le sortit de ses pensées. Pansy entra, son regard était foudroyant.

Draco soupira, la regarda tout aussi méchamment et se releva sur les coudes. Il sentait la dispute arriver et ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier.

"Dray, où étais-tu hier soir ?

- Ca te regarde ?

La sorcière plissa ses yeux d'où sortaient des étincelles, et son interlocuteur voyait bien qu'elle faisait un énorme effort sur pour ne pas céder à la colère et lui lâcher une vipère dans le pantalon.

Ce comportement fit ricaner Dray; la Serpentarde savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre et il lui ferait certainement payer. Le blond eut la jouissance de voir qu'au moins elle savait à qui elle avait affaire.

- Bon, ça suffit. Tu n'étais pas à la Grande Salle hier soir.

- Je suis au courant.

- ...je veux savoir où tu étais !

- Je révisais ma métamorphose, dit faussement le blond.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !!

Draco se leva d'un bond, le regard très mauvais, il se dirigea lentement vers Pansy tel un félin près à sauter sur sa proie.

La jeune fille n'était aucunement impressionnée par sa grande taille, mais ses yeux gris métallique qui lançaient des éclairs lui faisaient froid dans le dos, ce qu'elle ne fit nullement transparaître -elle devait ça à son éducation- et s'opposa à son camarade du regard.

Chacun avait sa raison d'être en colère contre l'autre : la sorcière ne supportait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et le garçon ne pouvait accepter tant d'arrogance et d'insolence de la part de personne. Bien sûr, quand on touchait leur fierté de Serpentard, cela pouvait vraiment mal tourner...

Pansy relevant la tete vers dray qui la dépassait en taille, mais nosant fixer son vis-a-vis dans les yeux alors que celui-ci la fixait, comme s'il pouvait regarder ses deux yeux en même temps.

- A qui crois-tu parler, Parkinson ? siffla Draco.

Le sang de la sorcière se glaça. L'héritier Malfoy haussa un sourcil très Malfoyen, comme pour l'impressionner -et visiblement, cela faisait son petit effet.

Pansy ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais en cet instant, le blond l'effrayait. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de la tuer.

Alors la Serpentarde joua la carte de la prudence et détourna rageusement la tête en baissant ses yeux noirs.

Draco eut un petit sourire victorieux et supérieur, satisfait.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant, je te prie de me laisser. Et d'ailleurs, retourne dans le dortoir des filles !"

La sorcière ne poussa qu'un grognement agacé en guise de réponse puis sortit en ne manquant pas de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.

L'adolescent se jeta sur son lit en soupirant "aaahh... les femmes...".

* * *

"Harry ! Harry ! Par Merlin Harry on va être en retard !!"

Une main ferme secouait de toutes ses forces le jeune homme brun encore endormi. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil, puis au bout d'un temps d'adaptation à la lumière du jour, il put distinguer la chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami.

Harry poussa un gémissement -enfin, un grognement trop faible pour pouvoir être considéré comme tel- et enfouit sa tête sous la couverture rouge et chaude que lui avait retiré Ron.

"Harry ! protesta ce dernier, C'est du sérieux ! On a Snape, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard, allez !!

Le rouquin ébouriffa violemment la touffe de cheveux sombre qui dépassait de sous la couette et, lorsqu'il frôla le front de son ami, retira vivement sa main.

- Mon dieu, mais tu es bouillant !! s'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ? demanda Neville qui nouait sa cravate, Ha-Harry est malade ?

- Et pas qu'un peu !! Vite, Hermione !! Hermione !!

Alertée par la voix affolée de son ami, la jeune sorcière déboula dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

- Vite !! Harry est bouillant !!

- Il est malade ?

Comme pour répondre à la question, le jeune Potter éternua aussi fort qu'un humain puisse le faire.

- J'ai envie de vomir... gémit la voix faible sous la couverture."

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête, ils se mirent d'accord pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune Weasley retira la couette, aida son ami à enfiler un peignoir, et le souleva dans ses bras pour finalement le relâcher aussitôt sur son lit : trop lourd...

"Wingardium Leviosa." dit la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur le brun. Celui-ci se souleva dans les airs et fut transporté aux soins de Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

"8h03" indiquait l'horloge de la salle de potion. 8h03, et toujours pas de balafré en vue. Non pas que ce dernier manquait à Draco, et cela l'inquiétait encore moins, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tiens, ses deux pots de colle ne sont pas là non plus. Tant mieux.

"Trois minutes de retard, les Gryffondors vont morfler !" ricana Malfoy. Il est vrai qu'être en retard au cours de Snape faisait très mal...

Le professeur arriva dans la salle, en marchant rapidement, droit comme un piquet, faisant voler derrière lui sa cape noire. Son regard sévère et méprisant fixait l'horloge devant lui. Un mauvais jour, Dumbledore avait probablement encore refusé de le nommer professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Snape se retourna vivement et inspecta sa salle et ses élèves, d'un air glacial.

"M. Potter, M. Weasley et Mlle. Granger... siffla-t-il, Comme par hasard, le trio au complet est en retard. Encore un mauvais coup, comme chaque année. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor...

- Ouf, chuchota Seamus à Londubat, ça aurait put être pi-

- ...chacun, finit alors le professeur déposant son regard assassin sur Finnegan."

Tous les Gryffondors furent indignés. Ils se regardèrent tous, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés tandis que les Serpentards ricanaient, la nouvelle les ayant mis de bonne humeur.

"Mais professeur, intervint Neville ayant prit tout le courage du monde pour oser parler à Snape, Harry est horriblement souffrant alors Ron et Hermione l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie et...

- Moins 50 points supplémentaires pour avoir prit la parole sans y être invité, M. Londubat..."

Cette fois, des chuchotements d'indignations se firent entendre de la part de la pauvre maison des lions alors que les Serpentards, eux, souriaient de plus belle. Draco et ses « amis » laissèrent même entendre un houlement.

En l'espace de deux minutes, les Gryffys s'étaient fait retirés 200 points. Une excellente journée s'annonçait pour les vert et argent.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite dans un silence total, et alors qu'il coupait des ailes de chauve-souris, Draco entendit des bruits de pas accélérés venant du couloir. Il se retourna et vit débouler dans la salle de classe la "Sang de Bourbe" et "Weasmoche"...

Snape se tourna à son tour lentement vers eux, l'air méprisant, silencieux, attendant des explications valables -même si cela n'allait rien changer quant aux points qu'ils avaient perdu, il adorait les voir paniquer.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, c'est Hermione qui commença.

"Nous sommes désolés, Professeur Snape. Mais Harry était brûlant de fièvre ce matin, nous ne pouvions pas le laisser dans cet état...

Le maître de potions souleva un sourcil, comme pour dire "et pourquoi pas ?".

- A-Alors... continua le rouquin, nous l'avons accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme. Pomfresh s'occupe de lui et comme vous le savez, votre salle de cours est à l'opposé...

- Comme c'est pratique... Et comment M. Potter est-il tombé malade ? Je l'ai pourtant vu hier au dîner et il se portait à merveille, siffla lentement Snape.

- Eh...Eh bien... bégayèrent les deux amis en se regardant."

Le blond qui, jusque là, avait observé la scène avec un malin plaisir, tilta. Il est vrai que hier soir, Potter n'était pas très couvert, il faisait très froid et surtout, ils s'étaient envoyé mutuellement des boules de neige... Il osait à peine imaginer comment il se sentait en ce moment.

La vision d'un Survivant transpirant, faible, chaud, haletant et allongé dans un lit vint soudainement perturber les pensées de Draco qui failli laisser échapper son couteau, et un sourire très douteux vint s'ajouter sur son visage qui avait prit une jolie couleur pourpre...

Puis il se ressaisit : par Merlin ! C'était un garçon, et Harry Potter de surcroît !! Son éducation et sa morale l'empêchèrent de poursuivre ses pensées malsaines, et il continua de préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion -qui était une des plus dures qu'il était autorisé de donner à des 6ème année.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Draco avait fini sans aucun problème et avec succès son devoir avant tous les autres élèves. Il faut dire que la matière de Snape était celle avec laquelle il avait le plus de facilité -sans compter que le professeur était plutôt "indulgent" avec lui...-. Malfoy se leva, déposa son flacon sur le support devant Snape et celui-ci l'autorisa à sortir s'il le voulait. Le blond traversa la salle vers la porte en se faufilant entre les tables, offrant son sourire le plus hautain et le plus supérieur aux élèves qui se retournaient sur son passage, sidérés.

Il sortit de la salle de sa démarche la plus classe puis, une fois derrière la porte, il s'y appuya en soupirant : bien sûr Draco avait des facilités en potions et Snape l'avait à la bonne mais un cours reste un cours donc en sortir est une libération pour tous - excepté Granger.

Le blond se reprit et commença à se diriger vers les waters, quand arrivé à une intersection, il stoppa net. A gauche, il y avait un couloir qui menait aux toilettes des garçons, à droite... l'infirmerie.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place avant de finalement prendre le couloir à sa gauche. Il entendit soudain une toux bruyante venant de derrière, on aurait dit qu'un jeune homme agonisait, et on pouvait entendre légèrement la voix de l'infirmière s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir lui administrer de meilleur remède.

Draco hésita un instant. Après tout c'était son pire ennemi, il devrait se réjouir de sa mauvaise santé, et en d'autres circonstances il serait allé l'enfoncer et profiter de la situation au maximum... Mais pourtant un sentiment inconnu des Malfoys perturbait le blond : la culpabilité.

Potter était le seul qui l'avait écouté et comprit, et puis il lui avait quand même envoyé un bon nombre de boules de neige...

Si son père était là, il se prendrait un sacré coup de canne pour penser comme ça...

Une autre vague de toux sortit alors Dray de ses pensées et celui-ci serra ses poings de plus belle, en se dirigeant rapidement mais droit et fier vers l'infirmerie, se maudissant lui-même.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le lieu de travail de Mme. Pomfresh, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer celle-ci qui passait à côté de lui en sens inverse, trop occupé à fixer le lit blanc où se trouvait un brun trempé de sueur, les cheveux humides, blanc comme un linge, qui respirait avec difficulté et dont les beaux yeux verts étaient fermés, apparemment il souffrait beaucoup vu les grognements qui parvenaient à passer au travers de ses dents serrées. Harry se tournait dans tous les sens, espérant trouver une position qui peut-être le soulagerait un peu.

Le Gryffondor sentit une présence près de son lit. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et constata qu'un blond en tunique noire avec le blason des Serpentards était assis sur la chaise à ses côtés, les jambes et les bras croisés. Son regard aussi envoûtant qu'arrogant transperçait Harry. Draco laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et soupira.

"Potter, Potter, Potter... souffla-t-il lentement, Tu n'es vraiment pas très résistant aux caprices du temps, dis-moi. Qui aurait crut que le Survivant serait aussi sensible physiquement et qu'il se retrouverait à souffrir dans son lit juste à cause d'une petite grippe ?

- Ce n'est pas une "petite grippe"... dit faiblement le brun la voix enrouée, C'est une grippe de sorcier...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda le Serpentard en relevant sa tête pour mieux défier du regard son ennemi agonisant.

- Ca change qu'elle est bien plus douloureuse et difficile à guérir...! essaya de crier Harry.

- Oh pauvre chou...

- Malfoy, tu ne devrais pas avoir cours, mh ?

- Dis-le si je te gêne.

- Tu me gênes.

- Oh voyons, Potter, tu peux bien m'accorder de rester avec toi pour échapper au cours soporifique de McGonagall ?

- En quel honneur ? ricana Harry.

A ce moment, Mme. Pomfresh revint de sa loge, un livre à la main, l'air désolé.

- M. Potter, commença-t-elle, je suis vraiment navrée, mais la seule potion qu'il y ait est beaucoup trop subtile et difficile pour moi... Je suis incapable de la préparer.

Le malade lui sourit gentiment comme si cela n'avait aucune importance et soudain, il fut prit d'une toux plus violente. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et la retira pleine de sang.

Les deux personnes présentes avec lui ouvrirent de grands yeux, Mme. Pomfresh semblait paniquée et de plus en plus désolée de ne pouvoir rien faire alors que Draco continuait de fixer avec des yeux comme des soucoupes le sang dans la main de son ennemi couler et tâcher les draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

Le brun se rallongea dans son lit, vraiment exténué et respirant avec difficulté par la bouche, où l'on pouvait encore très nettement voir des restes de sang sur les dents et les lèvres. Le jeune Malfoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi faible. Son regard ne restait à présent concentré que sur la pâleur ou le sang du Survivant. Des images de la veille lui repassaient devant les yeux : Potter qui riait, qui s'énervait, qui le sauvait des escaliers, enfin, Potter plein de vie... Le blond sentit une boule dans sa gorge, et déglutit alors difficilement pour tenter de la faire partir en vain.

Une petite tape sur l'épaule le réveilla.

"M. Malfoy, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît rester avec M. Potter le temps que je revienne ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps je vous l'assure.

- C'est que j'ai cours, répondit Draco.

- Oh je vois...

Soudain, le blond sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche. Il se retourna et vit une main blanche, tremblante et pleine de sang agripper sa tenue noire de Serpentard par le bras. Il remonta les yeux jusqu'au propriétaire de cette main qui le regardait comme il pouvait, haletant, et dans un souffle, Harry tenta d'articuler "Malfoy...".

Draco fut très surpris et un frisson lui parcouru le long de la colone vertébrale. Il voulait vraiment qu'il reste !? Quelqu'un avait besoin de sa présence ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation nouvelle pour lui...

Il se tourna alors vers Mme. Pomfresh, comme pour demander conseil, celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire et un hochement de tête insistant. Le jeune Malfoy baissa les yeux, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, puis il monta ses yeux gris vers le souffrant qui semblait le supplier du regard.

- ...Très bien, accepta alors Draco. Mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis auprès des professeurs !

- Oh ne vous en faites pas ! Je les avertirai de la situation ! dit l'infirmière joyeuse avant de s'éloigner, puis sortir."

Le Serpentard posa son regard sur le malade. Ce dernier fit un sourire, et il lui lâcha enfin la manche. Apaisé, il put retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Bien qu'endormit, la respiration d'Harry ne se faisait pas plus régulière pour autant. Sa gorge devait être horriblement infectée et douloureuse, et ses bronches devaient être prises. Le peu d'air qui parvenait à pénétrer dans ses poumons -par le nez ou par voie buccale- faisait un bruit inquiétant à chaque passage, ce qui angoissait toujours un peu Draco.

« "Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps"... Ca fait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que j'attends son retour, je m'ennuie... se plaignait intérieurement Malfoy, En plus un Potty malade, ce n'est pas très bavard, et si je le ridiculise, il ne sera même pas au courant... »

Le blond se remémora ses différentes disputes avec son ennemi, c'était toujours lui qui les cherchait. Il adorait voir le Survivant sortir de ses gongs à cause de ses remarques cinglantes, apercevoir des étincelles assassines dans ses deux orbes émeraudes, sa peau mate devenir rouge de colère et le titiller encore un peu plus qu'il essaie de se contenir en serrant les poings et les dents. Tous ces petits détails amusaient le Serpentard.

En y repensant, Draco avait besoin de ces chamailleries. Il avait envie de revoir Harry énervé, et depuis peu, il avait aussi envie de le voir sourire. Qu'importe la raison.

Ce Potter allongé sur le lit ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il connaissait, le Potter fort et naïf toujours prêt à aider son prochain -une attitude très pathétique selon le blond-.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Malfoy n'aperçut même pas Mme. Pomfresh revenir avant qu'elle ne l'appelle.

"M. Malfoy ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis allée voir le Professeur Snape pour lui demander de l'aide en ce qui concerne cette potion. Malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de la préparer, alors il vous a recommandé pour cette tâche.

- Moi ? dit Draco ahurit. Si même Snape n'a pas le temps, imaginez moi ! J'ai des cours à suivre...

- M. Malfoy il s'agit de la vie d'un de vos camarades !

- Camarade ? Saint Potty ? Vous vous êtes mal renseignée...

- Je vous prie de me parler autrement, jeune homme ! cria l'infirmière. De plus, cette potion n'est pas si longue. Ce sera juste une question de précision dans les dosages.

- Bon combien de temps faut-il pour la préparer ?

- Trois jours. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, si ?

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, Snape aurait put faire un effort... ronchonna Draco.

- Très bien, M. Malfoy. Tenez, voici la recette, dit Mm. Pomfresh en tendant un énorme livre ouvert au sorcier. Commencez dès aujourd'hui et j'avertirai vos professeurs que vous n'assisterez pas à leurs cours les trois prochains jours.

Le blond avait l'impression de s'être un peu fait avoir : les vacances de Noël commençaient l'après-demain, il aura donc perdu un précieux jour de repos à concocter une potion pour Potter...

- Où est-ce que je pourrais m'installer pour travailler ? Dans la salle du professeur Snape ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller aussi loin, répondit Mme. Pomfresh, j'ai des tas d'ingrédients dans le placard derrière vous, quant aux ustensiles, je pourrais vous les installer ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda Draco perplexe. ...Vous voulez que je surveille Potter en même temps !?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups, M. Malfoy...

- J'espère que j'aurai quelque chose à y gagner.

- Ne vous en faites pas, connaissant la générosité de M. Potter, il vous récompensera sûrement.

- Génial... marmonna le Serpentard. Bon amenez donc ce matériel de potion dont vous avez parlé."

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses grandes poches de sa tenue et fit apparaître une table en bois noir, avec un petit évier en acier ainsi qu'un chaudron en métal assez usé couleur charbon. De petites fioles, couteaux, et autres ustensiles se trouvaient dans le placard sous la table en face d'une chaise en chêne.

Draco, sans un bruit ni une parole, se dirigea vers l'armoire blanche derrière lui et en retira tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il les ramena sur la table noire puis étudia attentivement la recette.

"Ca va aller ? demanda Mme. Pomfresh derrière le jeune homme.

- J'ai fait des pâtes plus difficiles à préparer que cette potion, répondit le blond d'un ton arrogant."

OoOoXxXoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Draco travaillait sur le remède, et ce fut le brouhaha sourd des élèves qui allaient manger qui le sortit de son intense concentration et lui fit prendre conscience qu'il mourrait de faim. Plus que les racines de Mandragore à couper et à laisser tremper vingt-quatre heures dans l'infusion de plusieurs plantes médicinales préparée auparavant et il pourrait aller se rassasier.

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à saisir son couteau mais stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités résonner dans le couloir habituellement vide s'accroître en se dirigeant manifestement vers l'infirmerie.

L'héritier Malfoy soupira et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez il ferma les yeux.

"Pas eux..."

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur deux Griffys essoufflés.

"Har-...! commencèrent Ron et Hermione, puis il reconnurent Malfoy et ouvrirent les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Le "chimiste" décida de ne pas leur prêter trop attention et de continuer sa potion, car son estomac criait famine et il savait que s'il leur adressait la parole, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il verrait l'ombre d'un repas.

Cependant leur mutisme face à lui, leur air ahurit et leur regard assassin irritèrent très vite Draco qui posa, agacé, son couteau sur la table, puis se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous faire visiter, vous faire la conversation... vous montrer la sortie ?

- Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale fouine ? lâcha Ron fusillant son ennemi du regard.

- Je fais du tricot, ça se voit pas ? T'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? répondit le blond de plus en plus énervé, surtout après la mention de ce surnom lui rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs.

- Pourquoi es-tu devant le lit d'Harry ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda Hermione l'air soupçonneux.

- Pomfresh m'a obligé à concocter ce remède contre la grippe des sorciers pour Saint Potty, et par la même occasion de le surveiller. Tss comme s'il allait s'enfuir...

- C'est pour ça que tu as séché les cours ?

Draco eut un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ravit de voir que je te manquais, Weasmoche.

- Et Snape ne pouvait pas s'en occuper ? demanda la sorcière voulant retourner au sujet de conversation de départ.

- Il n'avait soi-disant pas le temps.

- Mouais... dit le rouquin jaugeant le Serpentard, Ne vas pas mettre d'autres ingrédients que ce qu'il n'est indiqué, dans ta potion...

- Vous avez peur que je tente de l'empoisonner ? ricana Draco.

Les deux amis ne répondirent pas, laissant à leur ennemi deviner que la réponse était positive. Comment pourraient-ils lui faire confiance, à lui qui avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal à Harry, lui qui ne pouvait pas le supporter ?

- Je vois. Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu bavarder avec moi ? Allez donc voir Potter et laissez-moi finir de préparer ces racines de Mandragore en paix."

Le blond reprit son ustensile et continua de couper avec dextérité et précision les racines, laissant tomber les morceaux dans l'infusion qui se trouvait dans le bocal en verre devant lui.

Méfiants, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent du chevet de leur meilleur ami et prirent place sur les tabourets près de lui.

Le rouquin mit sa main sur le front cicatrisé et humide d'Harry, adressant à la sorcière un regard inquiet tandis qu'elle lui tenait la main non souillée par son propre sang, lui en caressant le dos.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder en coin, ses deux orbes gris lançaient des éclairs foudroyants, essayant d'assassiner du regard les deux Griffys.

Le Serpentard serrait les dents, et ses mouvements se faisaient plus brutaux lorsqu'il tranchait les racines de Mandragore. Il essaya de détourner son regard quand soudain, il vit Granger entourer la nuque du brun de ses bras, se réfugiant dans son cou, une larme coulant sur sa joue alors que Ron lui caressait le dos pour essayer de la consoler.

Il ne pourrait l'expliquer, mais Draco ne supporta pas cette étreinte et décida alors d'y mettre un terme.

"Bon ! lâcha soudainement le blond, faisant sursauter les deux amis. Eh bien, c'est très émouvant tout ça mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop vous approcher de lui.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda agressivement le roux.

- Parce qu'il est contagieux.

- Tiens donc, tu t'inquiètes de notre santé maintenant ?

- Pas du tout, vous pouvez bien crever dans la seconde que je ne bougerai pas, mais Mme. Pomfresh va encore m'obliger à faire le sale boulot et je ne veux pas faire de potion supplémentaire, surtout pour vous !

- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'accepter les corvées sans rien dire, Malfoy... dit Hermione les yeux plissés fixant ceux de Draco, essayant de lire à travers lui mais le garçon, comme à son habitude, restait impassible. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de préparer le remède pour Harry ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas."

La sorcière l'examina des pieds à la tête puis prit son ami par le bras en quittant la pièce.

Draco soupira, soulagé qu'ils soient enfin partis.

Il regarda le malade toujours endormi dans le lit.

Son visage était encore blanc et humide, mais pourtant toujours aussi beau et lisse. Sa bouche était plus rouge et pulpeuse, ses cheveux sombres étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et quelques mèches mouillées lui retombaient sur le front, couvrant sa cicatrice en éclair et une partie de ses yeux.

Le Serpentard pouvait voir d'après la bosse lentement montante et descendante de son torse sous la couverture qu'il avait le plus grand mal du monde à respirer.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et le fixa un moment avant de faire glisser une main sur le front chaud et humide, poussant les mèches de jais qui recouvraient ses tempes puis continua à faire descendre ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou, où il enleva la larme versée par Hermione il y a quelques minutes, et le caressa légèrement derrière la nuque, sous sa chevelure sombre.

A ce moment, Potter était fragile, innocent... mignon ? Oui, il devait l'avouer, son ennemi était mignon lorsqu'il dormait, et les sifflements sortant de sa bouche faisaient fortement penser au ronronnement d'un chaton selon le blond.

Draco contemplait toujours le visage paisible d'Harry, puis il sentit le brun frissonner au contact de sa main qui lui caressait la nuque, et un petit sourire s'esquissa à peine sur ses lèvres rouges du sang de tout à l'heure alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés.

Le blond retira doucement sa main, et le malade fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié par cette sensation de manque, ce qui amusait apparemment beaucoup le Serpentard.

Ce fut un cri de famine venant du ventre de Draco qui le secoua un peu.

"Allez, Potty, dit Malfoy en s'éloignant. Je vais manger, moi."

* * *

Les jours passaient, les rumeurs circulaient, différaient et augmentaient en même temps que la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Quelles rumeurs ? À propos de quoi ?

Eh bien il se trouve qu'après leur visite à l'infirmerie, Hermione avait confié à Ron qu'elle était persuadée que Malfoy comptait empoisonner la potion pour Harry, qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de lui. Ayant lancé le sujet durant le repas à la Grande Salle, leurs voisins, Collin et Seamus, voulurent en savoir davantage. Ces deux garçons comptant parmi les plus grandes commères de Gryffondors, la nouvelle fut très vite répandue, et chaque élève émettait sa propre hypothèse quant aux motifs de Draco.

Les Serpentards feignaient de boire une potion et de s'empoisonner lorsqu'ils apercevaient des Griffys, ou bien d'être malade et les supplier de leur préparer un remède. Mais même si cela mettait les lions dans une colère noire, ça n'allait jamais plus loin que des échanges d'insultes en tout genre -que ce soit envers les maisons, les élèves ou leur Prince mutuel-.

Mais ce qui fit vraiment beaucoup s'agiter Poudlard fut le match de Quidditch entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, qui allait se disputer la veille des vacances de Noël, autrement dit, les attrapeurs de chaque maison n'y participeraient pas et de ce fait, des remplaçants allaient être désignés. De plus, les deux maisons allaient régler leurs comptes sur le terrain, et les sorciers prenaient les paris. Toute l'école était en surchauffe, excitée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait bien être le match le plus violent et le plus intéressant de toute l'histoire de l'école, une rivalité qui durait depuis des siècles allait se déchaîner sous leurs yeux.

Draco fut mis au courant de la nouvelle par Blaise qui venait souvent lui rapporter les bruits de couloir pour le distraire.

"Alors, tu paries sur qui ? demanda Zabini.

- A ton avis ? répondit le blond en riant. Sans leur Saint Potty, les Gryffondors ne sont rien ! S'ils ont gagné toutes ces années c'est grâce à lui. Et puis je crois en ma maison.

- Tu veux connaître leur stratégie ?

- Ils l'ont déjà mise au point ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec tous les étudiants qui les supportent qui viennent leur donner des tuyaux pour gagner, ils en savent beaucoup plus sur les faiblesses des Griffys.

- Et qui sont nos remplaçants ?

- Mmh... Il me semble avoir entendu dire que l'équipe adverse a choisi Ginny...

- Ginny ? demanda Draco l'air interrogateur.

- Weasley.

Le blond fit la grimace.

- Quelle horreur ! Une autre Weasley sur le terrain... Elle se débrouille comment sur un balai ?

- Elle se défend pas mal, mais à côté de Potter... Blaise désigna le souffrant endormi dans le lit d'un signe de tête.

- C'est une Weasley après tout, ricana Malfoy. Bon et pour notre équipe ? Qui me remplace ?

- Hé hé ! rit fièrement le sorcier noir, Tu l'as devant toi !

- Toi !? s'étouffa le blond.

- Oui moi. Ca t'étonne ?

- Un peu, ouais ! pouffa-t-il. Tu sais à peine te servir d'un balai.

- Mais avec le plan que le capitaine a mit au point, n'importe quel imbécile peut faire attrapeur...

- Dis-moi tout, dit Draco soudain très intéressé.

- En fait, la plupart de nos supporters sont soit Serpentards, soit Serdaigles. Dans chacun des cas, ils sont très doués pour les sorts en tout genre, et très réfléchis. Certains peuvent même ensorceler rien qu'avec les yeux, étant donné qu'on sera sûrement surveillés, ce sera plus pratique.

- Intéressant... Mais vous avez pris en compte les supporters des Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles ? Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais ils ont aussi, pour beaucoup, du potentiel.

- Oui, mais ils sont justes et loyaux, très peu voir aucun n'irait tricher, et à la limite, si les Griffys s'y mettent, ils sont tellement précipités qu'ils ne réfléchiront même pas.

- Tu as raison. La seule menace potentielle est Granger, mais vu qu'elle respecte les règles...

- Ce sera presque trop simple !"

Les deux Serpentards se tapèrent dans les mains, riant déjà de leur future victoire.

Finalement, Blaise partit rejoindre l'équipe des serpents pour réviser leurs ruses et s'entraîner un peu au balai quand même.

Draco, tout en écrasant divers ingrédients, regarda Potter, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu as entendu ça, Potty ? On va gagner, et ta maison va se faire ridiculiser devant toute l'école cette fois.

Harry ouvrit légèrement les paupières.

- Ca me ferait mal, Malfoy, dit-il faiblement.

- Tu veux parier aussi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Très bien. Mais ne parions pas d'argent, j'en ai déjà bien assez...

Le brun toussa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier d'autre ?

- Mmmh...

Draco posa le récipient qu'il tenait sur la table, s'avança d'un pas félin vers Harry, et s'approcha de son visage en s'appuyant sur son matelas.

- Je propose que le perdant fasse ce que l'autre voudra, sans broncher.

Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus de l'oreille du brun et lui murmura :

- Tout ce qu'il voudra...

L'allusion et le souffle chaud dans son cou fit frissonner le Gryffondor, dont le teint pâle devint légèrement rouge.

L'héritier Malfoy écarta sa tête pour fixer son ennemi dans les yeux, le regard envoûtant.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- J'accepte."

Puis le brun retomba dans les bras accueillants de Morphée presque juste après ces mots, le simple fait d'avoir parlé l'avait fatigué.

* * *

_A suivre..._

J'ai déjà bien entamé le troisième chapitre, je pense donc qu'il arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci. n.n

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

Thecrasy : Comme je l'ai sous-entendu dans ce chapitre, ils sont en sixième année à Poudlard. (Pour l'instant je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui se passe dans ce tome, je me focalise surtout sur le Drarry.)

Review ?

**OoOoXoOoO**

**Un grand merci à Mey-Sama (MeyHell) pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi -me relire, me supporter...- Merci énormément beaucoup ! n.n (Je vais te vouer un culte et t'épargner lorsque je dominerai le monde et que je le purifierai !)**


	3. Des mesures Draconiennes

**Parce que je suis un Malfoy !**

**Book : Harry Potter**

**Couples : Drarry, et peut-être RW/HG  
**

**Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à J.K.Rowling. S'ils étaient à moi, Poudlard ne serait qu'un énorme bahut où tous les étudiants couchent ensemble... Finalement, il vaut mieux les laisser à J.K. XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des mesures "Draconiennes"**

Une désagréable secousse obligea Harry à sortir du pays des songes. Il papillonna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière que produisaient les bougies de la pièce et se retrouva face à face avec un blond passablement irrité qui lui secouait l'épaule plutôt vivement.

"Potter ! Potter !

- mmhh... Malfoy, il fait encore nuit, pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ?

- Si tôt !? hurla Draco. Tu as dormit toute l'après-midi d'hier et lajournée d'aujourd'hui !! C'est le soir !

- ah ?

- Oui !

- Bon et alors ?

- Et alors j'ai enfin fini cette foutue potion qui m'a bouffé**e** une journée de mes vacances !

- Vraiment !? s'écria Harry aussi fort que sa gorge le permettait, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux : ça y est, il allait mettre fin à ses souffrances.

- Ouais, grogna le blond. Je te conseille d'avaler cul-sec, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide violet."

Le malade saisit la fiole, tremblant, et avala rapidement, comme le Serpentard le lui avait recommandé. Le flacon vide, il sentit presque instantanément les effets de la potion.

Son teint redevint normal, ses mains ne tremblotaient plus, sa gorge ne le faisait plus souffrir et il sentit la chaleur partir. Le brun ouvrit grand ses yeux, plus le moins du monde fatigué, et tâta son visage et ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus mouillés.

Le Gryffondor n'y croyait pas. En moins de dix secondes il avait mit fin à trois jours d'horribles souffrances. Il se sentait en bonne santé, et il le devait à la peste en face de lui qui souriait victorieusement.

"Je... je suppose que je dois te dire merci, Malfoy... dit timidement Harry.

- Oh non ! Merci à toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Grâce à toi, Serpentard a gagné le match de Quiditch ! dit le blond, triomphant. Un vrai carnage ! Des tonnes de Gryffys se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie en geignant, ils pleuraient presque ! Ils en faisaient trop, de vraies fillettes ! Ils sont ressortit une demi-heure après.

Sur le coup, le brun fut déçut d'avoir fait perdre sa maison puis il se souvint de leur pari et ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ennemi qui fit un large sourire victorieux.

- Et oui, Potty. Tu as perdu le pari en même temps que les Gryffondors ont perdu leur dignité !

- Bon ça va ! fit Harry agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Draco s'approcha de l'oreille du Survivant, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres, et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit prendre à Harry une jolie couleur pourpre au quart de tour tandis qu'il essayait de prendre un air indigné.

"Tu veux que QUOI !?

- Allons, Potter ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie tout de même tu pourrais m'être un minimum reconnaissant !

- Mais à ce point là, ça dépasse de loin le stade de la reconnaissance !

Draco soupira. Il jaugea son vis-à-vis et sourit malsainement selon Harry qui constata que le blond s'approchait de plus en plus de son oreille.

- Tu te souviens que tu m'as retenu pour rester avec toi ?

- ...le brun s'empourpra un peu plus lorsqu'il se rappela en effet l'avoir attrapé par la manche.

- D'une certaine manière, tu m'as demandé de t'aider, non ?

- ...

- Et moi, en gentil garçon que je suis, je t'ai sauvé la vie... En revanche, en tant que Serpentard, je ne fais rien gratuitement... siffla le blond en glissant une main sous le pyjama du Gryffy, lui caressant les abdos, appréciant visiblement beaucoup la peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts. **(NdMey : vive les plans à la serpentarde nyéhé)**

- Ma-Malfoy... gémit Harry qui se tortillait en tentant en vain de se persuader qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Arrête...!

- Shhh... Tu te souviens de notre accord ? Tu ne dois pas broncher... murmura Draco, ne faisant que frôler les lèvres de sa Némésis.

Le brun sentit une main se glisser derrière sa nuque, pareille à la dernière fois, toujours aussi agréable, et les lèvres douces et brûlantes du blond rencontrer les siennes.

Le Serpentard s'amusa un moment avec le bout de sa langue à lécher le contour des lèvres du Gryffondor, puis, ce dernier les ouvrit timidement, accueillant l'intruse. Il sentit Draco sourire puis plonger sa langue dans la bouche offerte.

Harry leva les bras pour lespasser derrière le dos du blond, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, faisant se rencontrer leur torse.

Un sourire, ravageur certes, mais espiègle se dessina très nettement sur le visage pâle du jeune Malfoy qui retira sa bouche, créant une sensation de manque chez son ennemi.

"Tu sais, je peux partir si tu ne veux pas...

- La ferme...!! chuchota le brun avant de laisser le blond se ré-emparer de ses lèvres."

Les deux jeunes hommes gémissaient de plaisir au contact de leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient.

Draco, pour être plus à l'aise, plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches d'Harry qu'il vint ensuite saisir, prenant bien soin de caresser tout le reste du corps en descendant ses mains, provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez le brun. Il sentit l'excitation de sa Némésis monter au fur et à mesure qu'il rapprochait son bassin du sien, et entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier-pyjama, sans quitter la bouche du brun, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sûrement Mme Pomfresh qui venait vérifier que tout allait bien... (NdA : si vous voulez la suite, n'assassinez pas l'auteur **NdMey : franchement s'arrêter en si bon chemin c'est du sadisme)**

Alertés, les deux garçons se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et le blond descendit du lit, se recoiffa un peu et se pomponna tandis que le Survivant refermait sa chemise et remontait la couette sur lui. C'est alors qu'il vit le Serpentard ouvrir de grands yeux. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir où était l'infirmière et dit précipitamment en chuchotant :

"Lève tes jambes, Potter !

- Quoi ?!"

Harry baissa la tête vers la bosse formée sous la couette que lui montrait Draco d'un signe de tête, ce qui le fit rougir violemment, puis il s'exécuta.

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus audibles, et les deux sorciers entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur Mme Pomfresh, anxieuse. Arrivée à la hauteur des élèves, elle demanda à Draco :

"Alors, M. Malfoy ? Où en êtes-vous avec cette potion ?

- Voyez vous-même, répondit-il en désignant l'ancien malade dans le lit.

L'infirmière se tourna vers Harry, fit un grand sourire, soulagée, et rejoignant ses mains elle hurla presque :

- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Il a repris des couleurs ! Il a l'air en pleine forme !

- Oui, il l'est... dit le blond un petit sourire en coin, faisant un peu plus rougir le brun.

Mme Pomfresh se retourna vers le Serpentard.

- Et tout ça c'est grâce à vous, M. Malfoy ! Je ne l'oublierai pas, je vous l'assure ! Et je pense que M. Potter ne l'oubliera pas non plus.

- Je pense aussi...

- Quel dommage que vos amis soient déjà partis en vacances, M. Potter... En tout cas, je les avertirai de votre bonne santé.

- Merci, madame, répondit Harry en lui souriant gentiment.

- Mais de rien, c'est M. Malfoy que vous devriez remercier !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça... fit Draco en faisant un sourire bien explicite au brun.

- Bon ! Laissons votre camarade se reposer un peu, et vous aussi M. Malfoy, vous avez l'air exténué.

- Oui. Au revoir, Potter, repose-toi bien..."

Draco s'éloigna en suivant Mme Pomfresh, et offrit son sourire le plus envoûtant et sexy à sa Némésis. Il s'assura que l'infirmière ne le voyait pas pour articuler entre ses lèvres "On remettra ça", faisant rougir le brun de plus belle. (**NdMey : j'ai hâte de voir ça …)**

* * *

Un excellent jour s'annonçait pour Draco. Il avait finit la potion pour son ennemi qui lui devait à présent la vie et il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de ses vacances. Pas question de perdre une seconde de plus de cette magnifique journée.

Le sorcier sortit de son lit d'un bond, il s'étira aussi gracieusement qu'un chat, puis entreprit de choisir ses vêtements. Pour une fois, il était pratiquement seul chez les Serpentards et cela lui rappelait le manoir…

« Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. » se disait sans cesse Draco.

Ce dernier enleva le pantalon qui lui servait de pyjama et enfila un jean noir moulant son fessier mais assez large aux jambes, un pull gris délavé dont le col lui arrivait à la pomme d'Adam et enfin, une veste corbeau. Il coiffa sa magnifique chevelure blond clair, puis mit des chaussettes bleu marine avant de se chausser et d'aller petit-déjeuner.

Arrivé à la Grande Salle, plus vide que jamais, il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, seul, et se servit un croissant et un chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et qu'il leva enfin les yeux, Draco aperçut Harry, à côté de Ginny.

Apparemment, ces deux là s'entendaient bien. Trop bien même. La benjamine Weasley sautait sur toutes les occasions pour toucher Harry, elle riait de bon cœur –alors que lui se forçait pour lui faire plaisir-, et elle lui apportait ses tartines directement dans la bouche, malgré les refus polis de la main que lui faisait Harry.

Draco ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter les Weasley.

Il continuait de les observer du coin de l'œil tout en déjeunant. Bien que l'attitude de la jeune fille l'exaspérait au plus haut point, le Serpentard trouvait la scène relativement distrayante.

Ginny noua ses bras autour de celui d'Harry, se frottant doucement la tête contre son épaule, trop contente d'être avec lui en bonne santé.

"Ahh… Harry, dit la jeune fille, ce que je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux ! Tu sais que je t'ai remplacé au match deQuidditch ?

- Oui, on m'a dit.

- Je suis désolée de nous avoir fait perdre...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas ta faute voyons...

- Mais maintenant, ceux qui avaient parié sur nous m'en veulent et les Serpentards se moquent encore plus des Gryffondors !

- Les Serpentards sont comme ça et puis de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas dû parier. C'est stupide... murmura presque Harry en repensant aux conséquences d'avoir lui-même parié.

- On croirait entendre Hermione."

Harry paraissait mal à l'aise d'être enlacé par Ginny. Certes ils étaient bons amis, elle était jolie, gentille, attentionnée... parfaite en somme. Peut-être un peu trop...

Il leva la tête qu'il gardait baissée depuis longtemps en fixant son lait chaud et aperçu Malfoy,à la table en face, qui le regardait avec insistance, la tête reposée sur une main. Draco posa sa tasse et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres faisant un peu rougir le brun qui lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire mielleux en retour.

Tout à coup, Ginny tira sur le bras d'Harry pour qu'il se lève avec elle.

"Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda le sorcier.

- A notre salle commune. J'aimerais écrire une lettre à Ron et Hermione et je pensais que tu voudrais aussi venir**.**

- Bien sûr... dit distraitement le brun en jetant un regard discret à son ennemi.

- Allez, viens ! Il faut que je félicite Hermione pour supporter mon frère pendant deux semaines.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry soudainement intéressé.

- Eh bien oui, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Hermione vient dormir à la maison. Je lui prête ma chambre et en plus ça me donne une bonne raison de rester avec toi, répondit timidement Ginny.

- ...

- Enfin ! Je veux dire... Pour pas que tu restes seul ! rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas j'avais compris."

Harry lui sourit gentiment, se leva et se laissa tirer par le bras, regardant une dernière fois Malfoy qui ne le quittait pas des yeux avant de franchir l'immense porte. **(NdMey : que ceux qui veulent tuer Ginny disent avada kedavra !!)**

* * *

Harry avait terminé sa lettre depuis un moment déjà. Il n'avait malheureusement pas la tête à écrire à ses amis, mais plutôt à penser à un certain Serpentard blond. Il continuait de se demander pourquoi il avait voulu l'embrasser la veille en gage du pari qu'il avait perdu, mais ce qui l'effrayait surtout était la dernière phrase qu'il avait mimée avant de partir.

"On remettra ça."

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Bien sûr il lui devait la vie mais quand même... Il allait devoir subir à nouveau ça ?

Enfin "subir"... Harry ne s'était pas vraiment débattu. Il l'avait même attiré vers lui et embrassé de son plein gré...

Le Survivant rejetait la faute sur le fait qu'il était totalement confus et fatigué.

"Harry ? appela Ginny.

- Oui ?

- Tu as déjà fini ta lettre ?

- Je n'étais pas très inspiré...

- Je vois ça... Au fait, on a une rédaction à faire en Etude des moldus.

- Sur quoi ?

- Les chats... répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.

- Les chats ?! répéta Harry surpris. Burbage est malade ?

- Je crois que Seamus a essayé de lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle soit gentille avec lui et ne le punisse pas pour ne pas avoir fait son travail... Ca a mal tourné comme d'habitude : elle était totalement stone ! Tu as vraiment raté quelque chose, Harry. Elle a même dit à Neville qu'il avait de beaux yeux et elle titubait un peu !

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils se calmèrent et un lourd silence plana entre eux, chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre en souriant.

- J'aime bien quand tu ris, Harry... murmura Ginny en lui prenant la main."

Le sorcier de répondit pas, plutôt gêné. Soudain il s'aperçu que la rousse s'approchait de lui, l'écart entre leurs deux visages se réduisait à vue d'œil et il commença à paniquer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'embrasser Ginny... Elle était belle, très gentille et drôle mais jusque là, il la voyait plutôt comme sa petite sœur... Harry ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié et encore moins lui briser le cœur mais comment faire ? La situation urgeait : la rousse avait presque atteint ses lèvres. Il détourna alors la tête et balbutia :

"Je suis désolé je... Je dois aller chercher des livres pour la rédaction, à la bibliothèque..."

Harry se leva précipitamment et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille qui baissait la tête. Il avait été très maladroit sur ce coup... Il voulait tant la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se ferait des illusions et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle le laisse l'approcher maintenant.

Des gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur le sol, et Ginny tremblait en reniflant un peu bruyamment.

Le brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur mais elle détourna la tête.

"Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !

- Ginny, je...

- Tu n'avais pas des livres à aller chercher ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'un prétexte..."

Ginny avait sa fierté de Gryffondor et ne voulait pas qu'on la voit si faible, surtout pas Harry qu'elle admirait et aimait tant.

Le cœur d'Harry se serrait de plus en plus, il avait envie de se gifler et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son amie ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Mais elle voulait certainement être seule maintenant et il préféra partir.

Le sorcier se releva, se dirigea vers la porte puis il se retourna une dernière fois vers la rouquine en sanglot.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny..."

* * *

A la bibliothèque, Harry tentait en vain de se concentrer sur ses recherches sur les chats mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir l'image de Ginny, le cœur piéti**né**, de sa tête. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir faite souffrir, et il espérait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui la mérite et qui lui fasse oublier le chagrin qu'il venait de lui causer. De plus, ça allait sûrement avoir des répercutions sur son amitié avec Ron... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Soudain, une main qui glissa sous sa chemise fit sortir Harry de ses pensées et le fit sursauter. Le brun laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et un frisson le parcourut. Il sentit une deuxième main se faufiler sur son torse, et des lèvres lui embrasser le cou puis remonter jusqu'à son oreille qu'un souffle chaud chatouilla avant que des dents viennent la mordiller.

Harry vira au pourpre, et ferma les paupières en poussant un soupir entre l'exaspération et l'excitation.

Il reconnaissait ces caresses pour avoir fait connaissance avec elles la veille.

"Malfoy... Arrête ça un peu..."

En guise de réponse, le Serpentard colla un peu plus son torse contre le dos d'Harry qui frissonna.

"- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Malfoy...

- Pourquoi es-tu si tourmenté, Potter ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la fille Weasley ?

- ...

- En plein dans le mille, hein ? murmura Draco à l'oreille avec laquelle il s'était amusé.

- Comment tu sais... ?

- J'ai bien vu comment elle te tournait autour tout à l'heure, et aussi comment tu essayais de t'en dépêtrer...

- ...

- Elle va s'en remettre, il faut te détendre..."

Associant le geste à la parole, Draco descendit un peu plus la main qui caressait le ventre du Gryffondor, la passant dans son pantalon.

Harry eut un léger sursaut accompagné d'un long frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps, chassant peu à peu toutes pensées cohérentes de son esprit.

"Dra... Malfoy...!

- Mmh ? répondit le blond tout en suçotant le cou du brun.

- A... Arrête ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pense à ce que diraient les autres... ton... ton père par exemple...

- ...Il serait sûrement en colère..."

Juste après ces paroles, Draco croqua un peu plus le cou d'Harry, plongea sa main plus bas dans son jean et son autre main commença à torturer ses tétons.

Le Gryffondor poussa un gémissement lorsqu'une vague de chaleur le parcourut, et sentit les lèvres de son ennemi s'étirer, appréciant apparemment cette réaction.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon, à la grande satisfaction de Draco qui arrêta ses caresses sur le membre et les tétons du Survivant pour laisser ses mains courir sur le torse doux et chaud de son ennemi.

Le vert-et-argent déposa un baiser humide sur la joue pourpre du brun qui tourna la tête vers lui pour le laisser embrasser sa bouche. Le blond fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres, s'amusant à frôler du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieure du brun puis **à** la mordiller avant que sa Némésis n'entrouvre la bouche pour le laisser pénétrer dans celle-ci, déclenchant une avalanche de sensations à chaque contact. Harry passa sa main derrière la nuque de Draco, l'attirant encore plus contre lui.

Le Serpentard donna un coup de rein contre les fesses d'Harry qui se retourna d'un coup pour faire face au blond. Il encadra son visage pâle de ses mains et l'attira sauvagement contre lui. Draco saisit alors les hanches du Gryffondor et les plaqua contre les siennes tandis qu'Harry glissait sa main dans ses cheveux presque argent, les trouvant infiniment doux et soyeux.

Le blond retira sa langue et posa son front sur la cicatrice en éclair de sa Némésis, plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux émeraud**e** à moitié clos, brillants de mille feux. Draco sourit, découvrant ses belles dents blanches et ses canines pointues au Gryffondor haletant dont le souffle chaud venait lui chatouiller la bouche.

"Tu sais quoi, Potter ?

- ...

- Je pense que cette bibliothèque n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour faire ce genre de chose...

- Qu-

- Aussi, reviens plutôt ce soir à la salle commune des Serpentard... murmura le blond en souriant sournoisement, Il n'y a personne à par Bullstrode mais elle est au dortoir des filles...

- ...

- On s'occupera de "ça", susurra Draco en plongeant encore une fois sa main dans le pantalon déformé par une bosse ce qui arracha un autre gémissement au brun.

- Espèce de s-"

Le Serpentard le coupa en embrassant chaudement une dernière fois le Gryffondor puis il se décolla de lui et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte tout en se recoiffant avec ses mains alors qu'Harry le fusillait du regard et hurla :

"Pas la peine de m'attendre !! Je ne viendrai pas, Malfoy !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as toujours une dette envers moi ?

- Je crois l'avoir payée depuis bien longtemps !

- Je veux plus... Je suis un Malfoy, et en tant que tel, j'ai toujours ce que je veux..."

Draco tourna les talons en ricanant et franchit la porte pour aller rejoindre sa salle commune. **(NdMey : encore un espoir qui tombe à l'eau … spéc' de sadique)**

* * *

Après avoir dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Là, sur le tapis juste à ses pieds, se trouvait une valise toute simple, en vieux cuir marron avec des initiales en lettres d'or "G.W.". Le brun leva subitement la tête et aperçut Ginny, droite comme un piquet, fière, le regard froid et impassible -ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine, mais de la tristesse qu'elle essayait de cacher derrière un masque d'insensibilité.

La sorcière fixait Harry dans les yeux, et elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait rejetée, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas en elle ? Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt jolie et convoitée, elle était très gentille et courageuse quand il le fallait, bien qu'elle ait des moments de faiblesse parfois, comme tout le monde. Elle voulait aussi lui demander où étaient les soi-disant livr**es** qu'il était allé chercher, mais elle craignait la réponse... Tant de questions à poser, tant de choses à dire, mais Ginny restait muette et immobile.

"Où... Où tu vas ? commença alors Harry.

- Je rentre chez moi pour les vacances, répondit froidement la sorcière.

- Mais je croyais que tu laissais ta chambre à Hermione ?

- Ma chambre est assez grande pour nous deux.

- Je... Je vois... marmonna Harry blessé par tant de froideur."

La jeune rousse laissa planer un silence entre eux. Elle espérait qu'Harry lui demande de rester, qu'il lui dise qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il avait réagit sous le coup de la surprise. Elle voulait lui laisser une chance... Mais rien. Le Survivant restait là, comme un idiot à fixer un point invisible aux pieds de Ginny. La sorcière ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait rester avec lui qu'elle aimait tant d'un amour sincère et profond, un amour malheureusement non-partagé, et elle savait que rester auprès d'Harry lui serait encore plus douloureux. Elle savait qu'il n'allait rien dire. Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Bon eh bien... à dans deux semaines. Bonnes vacances, dit Ginny en prenant sa valise.

- Oui, passe de bonnes vacances aussi..."

La jeune Weasley passa à côté d'Harry. Tous deux fermaient douloureusement les yeux comme pour s'empêcher de se regarder l'un l'autre, et le sorcier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la tête toujours baissée. Il attendit d'entendre le claquement de la porte qui se refermait derrière son amie pour enfin se retourner. Il resta de longues minutes à fixer cette porte, puis alla s'effondrer sur le canapé devant le feu de la cheminée.

La Salle Commune était vide, Harry se sentait seul, triste et écœurant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. D'habitude, lorsqu'il commençait à déprimer, il y avait toujours un ami à ses côtés pour le réconforter, lui redonner cette force et ce courage propres aux Gryffondors. Mais il venait de voir partir la dernière amie qu'il lui restait pour ces deux prochaines semaines, de la plus cruelle des manières. Ces deux semaines allaient être longues...

Tout en fixant inlassablement le feu de bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée, Harry vit tout à coup un visage familier apparaître. Un visage aux traits fins, au regard envoûtant et aux cheveux blonds extrêmement clair.

Le sorcier secoua vivement la tête et regarda à nouveau les flammes, aussi banales qu'elles pourraient l'être. Une simple illusion.

Harry se sentait-il seul et abandonné au point de voir le visage de son pire ennemi dans un feu de cheminée ? Il était tombé bien bas...

Enfin, il devait bien se l'avouer, ces temps-ci, le brun pensait beaucoup au Serpentard. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à le cerner : parfois il pouvait être si arrogant et insupportable, si cruel et égoïste ! Et pourtant, la seule image qu'il gardait de lui était la seule fois où il avait crut voir son vrai visage, un garçon sensible, incompris, seul... La façon dont il s'était occupé d'**Hedwige** l'avait attendrit et lorsqu'il lui avait dit que personne ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, Harry avait eut envie de prendre le blond dans ses bras. Il avait semblé si faible et fragile en cet instant... Et les jours qui avaient suivi cet évènement, Malfoy était resté égal à lui-même, toujours prêt à le ridiculiser -et à faire des paris stupides- !

Le Gryffondor commençait d'ailleurs à craindre pour sa virginité depuis ce pari... Malfoy savait se montrer très persuasif, et en ce moment, Harry aurait préférérecevoir des moqueries ou des remarques déplaisantes plutôt que se faire harceler de la sorte.

D'un coup, le brun revit les moments où il avait attiré le blond contre lui à l'infirmerie, et ce qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques minutes à la bibliothèque, où il s'était presque jeté au cou de son ennemi. Harry s'empourpra. Comment avait-il put être si entreprenant !? Et surtout comment avait-il put se laisser faire !?

Quelque part, le Survivant s'en voulait... Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahit les Gryffondors, d'avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment mal, mais malheureusement, ça excitait son côté Serpentard. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les règles mais de là à apprécier le fait d'être touché par Malfoy... De là à frissonner de plaisir lorsqu'il l'embrasse, à gémir sous ses caresses... De là à ressentir une sensation de manque quand il part, à souhaiter qu'il revienne le surprendre...

Harry se leva du fauteuil puis prit sa Carte du Maraudeur avant de sortir de sa salle Commune.

OoOoXoOoO

Le labyrinthe des sous-sols était désert. Le Gryffondor s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans les entrailles du château en jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour vérifier si personne ne l'avait vu ici. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il aperçu soudain un nouveau marqueur sur la carte : "Draco Malfoy". Apparemment ce dernier se trouvait à quelques pas, à droite au prochain croisement. Tout en ne quittant pas des yeux sa précieuse carte, le brun accéléra le pas, ne se guidant que par le marqueur "Harry Potter" qui lui indiquait où il marchait.

Tout à coup, le Survivant stoppa devant un simple mur humide. Il posa sa main dessus, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir. Il se souvint du coup lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, où il avait, avec Ron, prit du Polynectar pour infiltrer la Salle Commune des Serpentards et soutirer des informations à Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais totalement put oublier ce mot de passe digne des vert-et-argent : "Sang-pur" prononça Harry.

Rien ne se passa. Le brun attendit encore, se demandant pourquoi il était venu. Il se sentait seul ? Il avait perdu la raison ?

Soudain une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit sur un magnifique blond, au regard métallique et ensorcelant, un sourire en coin. Draco mit une main sur sa hanche et pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté.

"On a eut le temps de changer de mot de passe en 4 ans, Potter."

Le susnommé détourna le regard, un peu honteux d'être venu jusqu'ici et encore plus de s'être fait prendre, et marmonna :

"Ca coûtait rien d'essayer...

Le blond laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien de spécial...

Draco haussa un sourcil puis sourit, l'air moqueur.

- Tu es venu de la salle commune des Gryffondors jusqu'à celle des Serpentards -qui sont à l'opposé- et tu as tenté d'ouvrir notre porte mais tu ne voulais "rien de spécial" ?

Effectivement, vu comme ça, Harry avait l'air idiot... Mais il avait totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était venu, il commençait même à se demander s'il y en avait vraiment eut une.

- Bon, tu entres ou bien tu prends racine ?

- Mais c'est la salle commune des Serpentards, je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer.

- Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes des règles exactement ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton goguenard.

Il n'avait pas tord... Harry entra. Cette pièce n'avait pas changé depuis ces quatre ans : la salle commune des Serpentards était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Draco alla s'assoir dans un sofaouvragé devant les flammes et invita le Gryffondor à faire de même.

Harry s'approcha hésitant puis s'installa non sans gêne sur le mêmecanapé que son ennemi, mais aussi éloigné qu'il le pouvait. Tandis que le Serpentard était confortablement adossé au dossier, le Gryffondor, lui, était courbé et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts tout en observant les buches dans la cheminée se consumer.

La tension du brun était presque palpable et cela amusait assez Draco qui contemplait sa nuque sur laquelle retombait quelques mèches sombres mal coiffées, s'imaginant la croquer et imposer au Survivant sa marque personnelle. A cette idée, le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et une vague de chaleur le parcouru lorsqu'il imagina ce qu'il pourrait faire avec tout le reste de ce corps d'albâtre mais il fut bien vite ramené à la réalité par la voix tremblante d'Harry qui avait enfin trouvé le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir la bouche, mais pas encore pour faire face au visage du Serpentard.

"Malfoy... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Pourquoi, alors que je commençais à me dire que tu n'étais peut-être pas aussi pourri que je ne le pensais, tu fous tout en l'air ?

- Je suis égal à moi-même, soupira le blond.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment. Il se tut un instant, fixant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée lorsque le Serpentard dit sur un ton moqueur :

- On a perdu sa langue, balafré ?

- La ferme, Malfoy...

- Dis-donc, si je t'embête tant que ça tu n'as qu'à retourner avec tes amis.

Il se tut un court instant puis un sourire cruel et moqueur vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres :

- Oh mais oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! La belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe t'ont abandonné pour aller baiser, ce qui dans leur cas est contre nature, et tu as fait fuir la fille Weasley en lui piétinant le cœur. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que tu es venu ? Tu ne supportes pas la solitude, tu as trop prit l'habitude d'être entouré, Monsieur le Survivant.

Et voilà que ça recommençait, une boule de rage menaçait d'exploser dans son ventre, le brun tentait avec difficulté de garder son calme mais il ne put retenir un juron entre ses dents. Malfoy avait le don de le mettre en colère, il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal et ne se lassait pas de remuer encore et encore le couteau dans la plaie. On aurait dit qu'il testait à chaque fois ses limites.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il remarqua que les poings d'Harry se serraient. Enfin ils avaient repris leurs éternelles disputes ! Cela avait quelque peu manqué au blond pendant les trois jours durant lesquels il n'avait fait qu'observer le corps faible, fragile et presque inaniméde son ennemi. Leurs querelles étaient devenues pratiquement vitales pour les deux rivaux, ça leur permettait d'évacuer leur colère l'un sur l'autre. De plus, leurs accrochages permettaient parfois de régler des comptes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor sans que Poudlard tout entier ne devienne une boucherie. Draco était quelque part soulagé que leur antagonisme soit sauf, cependant, il lui était devenu de moins en moins "vital" de s'attaquer à sa Némésis. Et là, il devait reconnaître qu'il y était allé un peu fort...

- Malfoy... Tu n'es qu'un gamin égoïste et tu es définitivement le garçon le plus pourri que je n'ai jamais connu ! dit le brun en montant peu à peu le ton.

Ledit "gamin égoïste" resta coi. Cette fois, il sentait que s'il renchérissait il allait se prendre un poing de Survivant dans la figure.

- Tu ne tiens donc jamais compte des sentiments des autres !? hurla Harry en se retournant vivement vers le Serpentard. Tu craches ton sale venin et tu te sens fort ! Mais tu ne sais pas que ça peut faire mal ? Ou bien tu t'en fous !? Tu me dégoûtes...

Le Survivant se leva d'un bond, se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond, bouche bée, et le dévisagea l'air écœuré.

- Tu es pathétique, Malfoy...

Harry s'apprêtait à partir, furibond, mais il fut retenu par une poigne puissante qui lui serrait le bras. Draco se leva et le brun fut violemment plaqué contre un des murs humides, en poussant un geignement de douleur. L'emprise du vert-et-argent sur ses poignets lui faisait mal, et il se demandait depuis quand il était devenu si fort.

Draco avait planté son regard froid et cruel dans celui angoissé de son ennemi. Le blond, en cet instant, intimidait Harry. Il l'avait immobilisé, et ses yeux faisaient penser à ceux d'un animal enragé. Le souffle irrégulier de chacun venait chatouiller le nez de l'autre.

Le Serpentard prit le visage d'Harry entre ses doigts, fermement, pendant qu'il affichait unsourire carnassier. Le brun tenta de détourner la tête mais son vis-à-vis l'en empêchait. Laboule de rage avait éclaté dans le ventre d'Harry qui regardait à présent le blond aussi sévèrement que lui le fixait.

- Tu crois me faire peur, _Malfoy _?

- J'en suis persuadé,_ Potter_."

Aucun d'eux ne quittait les yeux de l'autre. Harry voyait dans les orbes grises qui le fixaient toutes ces années d'indifférence, de haine, de disputes, de rivalité et d'affrontement. Un antagonisme sans fin, rien qu'entre eux deux, les Princes de Poudlard. Toutes ces années à se détester sans vraie raison, juste parce qu'une espèce de force mystérieuse les poussait à se sauter à la gorge. Pourtant, la proximité de leurs visages, la chaleur du corps de l'autre, leur affrontement visuel, et même cette colère avaient quelque chose d'attractif. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive, leurs visages se rapprochaient, et au fur et à mesure que le souffle chaud de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus proche, la rage se dissipait, leurs paupières se fermaient peu à peu et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, comme attirées par un aimant invisible. Un aimant qui jusque là les avait toujours retournés l'un contre l'autre, mais qui cette fois forçait leurs corps à se rapprocher. Draco relâcha sa prise sur les poignets et le visage du brun pour doucement saisir ses hanches et les ramener contre les siennes tandis qu'Harry nouait timidement ses bras autour de son cou. Peu à peu leur baiser s'approfondit et devint plus charnel.

Le brun attira le Serpentard encore plus près de lui, en ondulant du bassin sous lui, lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Leurs langues se rencontrant encore et encore entraînaient chacun des deux protagonistes dans un tourbillon de plaisir, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, plus aucun son, juste celui de leurs gémissements et de leurs soupirs. Harry collait de plus en plus sa virilité contre celle de Draco, lui faisant savoir ce qu'il voulait. Le blond mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, puis posa son front contre celui du Gryffondor, plongeant son regard métal en fusion dans celui émeraude luisant, esquissant un sourire coquin et sensuel avant de se ré-emparer desbrûlantes lèvres tentatrices. Draco attrapa les hanches du brun pour le soulever pendant qu'Harry entourait de ses cuisses la taille du blond qui passa ses mains sous ses fesses, en profitant pour les masser.

Draco porta le brun jusqu'à sa chambre, le collant par moment à un mur pour s'emparer fougueusement de sa bouche en lui retirant petit à petit ses vêtements et chaussures sans que le Gryffondor ne s'en rende compte, si bien qu'une fois dans la chambre, il se retrouva avec un Survivant presque nu, ne portant plus qu'un boxer noir déformé par une bosse. Le Serpentard allongea Harry sur son lit drapé de vert et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, pour mieux profiter de la vision que lui offrait le brun. Le Gryffondor tentait de cacher son visage écarlate et ses yeux luisant déjà de désir en croisant ses poignets sur son front, mais sa virilité fièrement dressée à travers son boxer le trahissait et Draco eut un sourire carnassier en l'apercevant. Le blond écarta doucement les bras d'Harry de son front et lui retira délicatement ses lunettes rondes pour les poser sur sa table de chevet.

"Non, Potter... Je veux voir ton visage lorsque tu jouiras, tu te souviens de notre accord...?" murmura le Serpentard avant de se ré-emparer de ses lèvres brûlantes qui semblaient vouloir le séduire.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux un peu inquiets mais il noua à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou en poussant quelques gémissements lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Draco courir sur son torse avant de venir torturer ses tétons, les faisant se dresser de plaisir. Le blond quitta la bouche ardente d'Harry pour descendre jusqu'à son cou, le croquant, le suçotant pour marquer le Survivant de son sceau personnel en lui imposant une trace violacée. Puis il fit parcourir sa langue le long de sa pomme d'Adam, descendre le long de son torse imberbe pour enfin arriver à son boxer noir dans lequel le rouge-et-or se sentait beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Draco se passa lalangue sur les lèvres, il descendit le sous-vêtement et découvrit le sexe gonflé et tendu de désir de sa Némésis. Il leva les yeux vers cette dernière qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui métal du blond.

Harry frémit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du Serpentard sur sa verge et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en soupirant, puis il se redressa d'un coup en poussant un petit cri quand il sentit une cavité chaude et humide se refermer sur son membre avant de se reculer et grignoter le gland. Le brun poussait des gémissements sans même pouvoir les contrôler, jamais il n'avait connu autant de plaisir et les sensations que créait la bouche experte du blond sur sa virilité le faisaient trembler de tout son corps. Le Serpentard se mit à lécher doucement la veine sous la verge d'Harry, dessinant du bout de la langue un serpent ondulant. Le Gryffondor agrippa fermement les draps sous ses doigts et un autre gémissement plus fort retentit dans la pièce lorsque Draco reprit le membre en bouche, le léchant doucement, le caressant des lèvres puis il accéléra le mouvement, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants à Harry, et enfin, dans un hurlement, le dos du brun s'arqua sur le lit et il serra encore plus fermement le drap entre ses doigts tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche du Serpentard qui leva à nouveau les yeux vers son visage crispé au comble de la jouissance.

Harry, haletant, tentait de reprendre son souffle, les yeux clos, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une ceinture que l'on défait. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières et vit Draco en train de se déshabiller assez précipitamment, un filet de sperme coulant encore au coin de sa bouche. Le brun observait comme fasciné chaque parcelle du corps pâle que le blond découvrait, il n'avait jamais remarqué les muscles finement dessinés que celui-ci devait auQuidditch, ni même à quel point cette peau blanche associée à cette sublime chevelure blonde pouvait lui faire penser à un ange.

Draco leva enfin la tête en essuyant d'un revers de main le liquide blanchâtre au coin de sa bouche et il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le brun le dévorait du regard. Il approcha alors à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'ange qu'il avait crut voir s'était transformé en fauve, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Le blond s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de sa Némésis, plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure sombre et toujours en pétard qu'il trouva en réalité vraiment douce. Harry fit parcourir ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard avant de les faire doucement remonter jusqu'à ses épaules et il caressa timidement ses cheveux presque argent. Draco se recula du visage écarlatedu Gryffondor et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il apportait deux de ses doigts à ses lèvres, les caressant doucement avant de les prendre en bouche tandis que le brun, hypnotisé, les observait s'humidifier l'air rêveur, redonnant vie à son membre.

Harry ouvrit doucement la bouche à son tour et s'approcha du blond qui les lui présenta alors, avant que le brun ne commence à les lécher doucement, sensuellement, puisil les prit entièrement en bouche, continuant de faire jouer sa langue avec eux, exécutant de petits mouvements de va-et-vient qui excitèrent encore plus Draco. Celui-ci retira ses doigts, faisant grogner de mécontentement le brun, puis en passa un devant l'intimité d'Harry. Le blond leva son regard gris vers les deux orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient avec désir, puisl'avança, lepénétrant doucement. Un gémissement de douleur mêlé au plaisir échappa au brun tandis qu'il sentait le doigt du Serpentard commencer un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, détendant ses muscles puis peu à peu, il ajouta son majeur dans le corps d'Harry qui frémit, geignit sous cette sensation plus intense. Draco accéléra petit à petit le rythme de ses doigts dans l'intimité du rouge-et-or, étant de plus en plus excité par les petits cris que ce dernier tentait d'étouffer. Le blond mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son partenaire tandis qu'il lui murmurait "Détends-toi" -définitivement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Draco retira doucement ses doigts, créant une sensation de manque chez le brun. Il se plaça devant l'intimité d'Harry, en lui caressant doucement la taille et en le couvrant de petits baisers dans le cou pour essayer de le décontracter. Mais la première pénétration fut douloureuse et le brun ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Le Serpentard stoppa un instant pour que le Gryffondor puisse s'habituer, puis continua sa lente pénétration, espaçant les avancées de longues minutes, embrassant le cou, les joues, léchant la bouche gonflée et rougie avant de sceller leurs lèvres, sentant les bras tremblants d'Harry se nouer autour de son torse, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Peu à peu, le brun se détendit, ne pensant plus à la douleur que lui apportait ce membre inconnu dans cet endroit si intime, et préférant se concentrer sur les frémissements que lui procurait la langue chaude et douce du blond en lui caressant le palais avant de venir chercher sa consœur dans sa propre bouche. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, le Serpentard entra entièrement en Harry, la respiration douloureuse, sa vue devenait floue, mais même si tous ses muscles lui disaient de bouger, il restait immobile en attendant un signe du brun.

"Tu peux bouger..." murmura le Gryffondor entre deux baisers langoureux.

Draco n'eut pas à se le faire demander une seconde fois, il se recula, provoquant un sentiment de vide chez le brun, avant de revenir en lui, commençant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient sans heurt, arrachant de petits gémissements de plus en plus fort au brun, cherchant ce point en Harry qui le ferait hurler de plaisir, s'abandonner tout à lui, ce point qui lui ferait atteindre le septième ciel en perdant tous ses repères. Le brun serrait fortement Draco contre lui, ses ongles plantés inconsciemment dans son dos, son corps remuant sous les coups de reins du blond, ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur. Tout en gardant un rythme étourdissant, Draco vint soulever Harry et le plaqua contre la tête du lit en donnant un cou de hanche encore plus puissant arrachant un hurlement de plaisir au Gryffondor lorsqu'il atteignitla prostate. Le blond voyait les pupilles du brun se dilater, ses paupières papillonner et il sentait ses soupirs brûlants mêlés à de petits cris lui chatouiller la bouche. Draco couvrit le cou, puis l'épaule du rouge-et-or de petits baisers tandis qu'il reprenait un rythme avec un peu moins de heurt.

"Dr...Draco..." souffla Harry tandis qu'il frottait sa joue contre la chevelure blonde.

Ledit Draco eut un hoquet. Puis, comme prit d'un nouvel élan, il précipita à nouveau le rythme faisant hurler à chaque mouvement le brun. Les râles et les gémissements résonnèrent de plus en plus dans la chambre du Serpentard avant que dans un hurlement commun, les deux protagonistes ne se libèrenten même temps, se raidissant sous le plaisir, pendant qu'ils sentaient contre leur ventre le liquide chaud d'Harry se répandre tandis que ce dernier était prit de spasmes en sentant la semence du blond se deverseren lui, le réchauffant de tout son être. Draco poussa un dernier soupir en détendant ses muscles avant de se retirer du corps du Survivant et de se coucher près de lui. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, ils tournèrent chacun la tête vers l'autre. Le blond remarqua les larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues rougies du brun. Il tendit la main vers lui et essuya les gouttes salées d'un pouce avant de sourire brièvement au Survivant et de croiser les bras derrière sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Draco était exténué et il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les bras de Morphée quand il sentit une touffe de cheveux humides se coller contre son torse. Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et vit que Harry s'était endormit sur lui, sa respiration était devenue régulière. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe... Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco fut réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar horrible. La sueur coulait sur son front, il haletait fortement et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le blond poussa délicatement Harry sans le réveiller, il se leva puisplaça une serviette posée sur son fauteuil autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui et laissanégligemment tomber sa serviette. Il s'observa un moment devant le miroir, inspectant chaque parcelle de son corps, il se retourna et vit les marques d'ongles rouges qu'Harry lui avait infligées. Il les caressa doucement en soupirant "Et merde..." avant de rentrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude sur son visage et son corps lui faisait beaucoup de bien mais le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier son cauchemar. Il revoyait encore ce cimetière lugubre infesté de Mangemorts, par une nuit brumeuse. Des nuages sombres et épais cachaient la pleine lune, créant une atmosphère encore plus effrayante. Les fidèles du Mage Noir encerclaient Draco quand soudain, Voldemort apparut en face de lui. Le Serpentard se souvenait parfaitement de cette voix lente et cruelle sifflant :

"Eh bien, Lucius... On dirait que ton rejeton nous a trahit. Pauvre fou... Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il en coûte de trahir ma confiance ?

- M... Maître... avait bégayé Draco en s'inclinant à ses pieds, Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous trahir ! Je-

- Qui t'as autorisé à parler, misérable traître ! avait crié Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour reprendre sur un ton plus doux, Je vais m'assurer que tu retiennes bien la leçon et que tu ne recommences plus..._ jamais_..."

Voldemort était sur le point d'abaisser sa baguette en prononçant "Doloris" lorsque le blond s'était réveillé. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel que rien que d'y repenser donner la chair de poule à Draco. Une chose était sûre : il avait commit une grave erreur et Potter n'allait lui causer que des problèmes...

XoOxOoX

Harry ouvrit lentement les paupières, il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation à la lumière puis il put vaguement apercevoir la silhouette de Draco, dos à lui, devant son miroir en train de se coiffer. Le Gryffondor se redressa et s'assit, le dos voûté, en se frottant les yeux. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet en bois sombre, et une celles-ci fois mises, il s'aperçut que le blond avait récupéré son expression froide et indifférente de d'habitude.

Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La situation était relativement gênante mais il fallait bien éclaircir les choses, en tout cas, Harry en avait besoin, il se sentait totalement perdu.

"Il...Il est quelle heure... ? demanda timidement le Survivant.

- 1 heure de l'après-midi, répondit froidement Draco. Tu ferais bien de t'habiller, à en juger le bruit que fait ton estomac depuis tout à l'heure, tu dois mourir de faim et je suppose que tu ne comptes pas aller dansla Grande Salle complètement nu. Tes vêtements sont sur le fauteuil.

Harry tourna la tête vers ledit fauteuil et constata que ses habits avaient été jetés dessus. Malfoy devait être en colère mais pourquoi ?

- M-Merci...

Le brun se leva et commença à enfiler son boxer sans se rendre compte que Draco l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le blond regardait tous les suçons qu'il lui avait fait, il ressentait encore la douceur de sa peau rien qu'en la contemplant, la fermeté de ses fesses, la chaleur de son corps... Mais il se força à détourner le regard et à se concentrer sur ses cheveux.

Quand Harry eut enfin finit de se rhabiller, il se tourna vers Draco, espérant qu'il lui dise quelque chose, ne serait-ce que parler du beau temps pour briser cette atmosphère plus que pesante mais le blond resta muet. Le brun dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en se frottant la tête puis il tenta d'engager une conversation.

- Tu ne viens pas manger ?

- Plus tard.

- Tu passes toujours autant de temps devant ta glace ?

- Tu parles toujours autant ? dit Malfoy agacé.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je t'ai rien fait !

Il y eut un long silence puis Draco reprit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ce matin ? Tu avais besoin de compagnie ?

- Quoi !? C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu as essayé de me sauter dessus deux fois !

- Bon écoute, Potter, on s'est bien amusé, tu as remboursé ta dette, je ne te force pas à rester ici, répondit calmement le Serpentard sans prêter plus d'attention à son vis-à-vis.

Cette phrase fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide. Il était à la fois fou de rage et blessé. Il sortit de la chambre furibond et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Draco attendit d'entendre l'entrée secrète de sa Salle Commune se refermer puis il jeta d'un geste las son peigne sur son lit en soupirant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà un troisième chapitre qui se termine ! n.n Mon premier lemon !! -saute sur place en tapant des mains-

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (mais restez indulgentes XD) !

Désolée pour la lenteur avec laquelle je poste mais j'ai eut un petit blocage au niveau du lemon que j'ai dut recommencer trois fois entièrement...

_**Bien sûr il y aura une suite, **_vous croyez quoi ? je suis une fan des happy end (MAIS avec des emmerdes avant n.n -qui a dit "sadique" ?-) Le problème c'est que les idées se bousculent dans ma tête, il faut que je fasse le tri et la chronologie des évènements.

Encore un graaaand merci à ma bêta unique et préférée, Mey-sama (qui pour mon plus grand plaisir a laissé des notes au cours de sa relecture ! n.n -vous trouvez que je suis sadique vous aussi ?-)

Et merci à vous aussi de lire ma fic ! Bisoux à toutes (tous ?) !!

* * *


End file.
